


Hurricane

by Donatellosgirl36



Series: Bound [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A category 4 makes landfall in New York. And our growing family must make plans to survive. They become separated in the chaos. Will they make it on their own? Or will illness and injuries complicate things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from ffnet, with some minor editorial changes.

"See, I told you guys it wasn't coming this way." Mikey pointed at the TV. 

The weatherman was talking about a hurricane. It was currently moving parallel to the eastern coast. It was pretty large and had yet to make landfall anywhere, which meant it was also very powerful. It most likely was going to turn and fade out over the Atlantic but they predicted a slight chance that it would continue up the coast to New York, gaining strength from a front that was coming from the south.

“It’s better to be prepared than not, Mikey." Leo explained for the hundredth time.

Sarah cuddled her daughter to her chest. Despite all their preparations, she couldn't help but worry. Donnie wrapped his arm around his spouse. "We've done all we can and if things get too bad, we'll head up to the garage." He placed a soft kiss in her hair. She leaned into him trying to draw strength from him. But Sarah could sense even her mate was not as confident as he appeared.

They had already gotten sand bags for the garage, enough to build a four foot wall around the building. Luckily Cat's shop didn't have any windows so they wouldn't need to board it up.

Cat, who was currently sitting in Raph's lap, frowned. "Maybe we should take some supplies up top, just in case."

Raph tightened his grip on her waist, as he looked at the cyclone on the TV. Something told him his wife was right. “Ditto."

"I agree as well. We should place some food and fresh water at the garage." Splinter stood behind the couch rubbing his chin.

Mikey groaned. "But Sensei, we just got through sealing up all the tunnels around the lair. Do we have to carry supplies all the way to the garage too?"

"We can use the sewer slider. You can even drive, Mikey." Leo encouraged his younger brother.

This only seemed to sedate the youngest brother slightly. He grumbled and turned back to the TV. Donnie ran a gentle hand over Mira's small round head. "Maybe we can wait a little longer though. Let's wait to see what the storm does first."

"That's cool with me, but can we at least watch something else for a little while?" Mikey snatched the remote from Leo.

He was about to protest when Mira crawled across Donnie and into his lap. Leo smiled down at the little turtle and accepted her affectionate hugs. The two-year-old had taken much more of a liking to him since Donnie and Sarah had started letting him be primary babysitter in their absence. Sarah smiled at them before getting up and heading into the bedroom.

Frowning, Donnie followed. He watched as she sat on the side of their bed. He could feel her unease. "What's bothering you?" He sat beside her and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

She looked down at her hands. "I don't know exactly. I just have a bad feeling."

"About the hurricane?" Donnie wrapped his arms around her again. He wasn't used to not being able to make his mate feel better. But in this particular case there wasn’t much else he could do.

Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder, savoring his warm embrace. "Yeah, maybe." She placed a kiss under his chin. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing.”

He brushed a hand through her long dark hair. “If it’d make you feel better we can pack a few things to take to the garage when we take the food.”

She slipped her arms around him and nodded. “I think it would. At least that will give me something to do for the next few hours.”

“I could find other ways of distracting you.” He teased and lifted her chin to kiss her.

Sarah smiled. “That might be-“ She paused when there came a sneeze from the living room, followed by a soft whimper.

“Ew! That’s totally gross.” Mikey sputtered. The couple rose and returned to the living room. Leo and Splinter were watching Mira with concern. Mikey was whipping the back of his head. “Next time can you aim her at Raph?”

Sarah sat beside Leo and took Mira. She gave her a cursory exam. The little tot didn’t look like she was sick. Donnie sat beside her and did the same. Mira wasn’t running a fever and she didn’t have a runny nose either. “Do you feel okay, sweetie?” Sarah already knew the answer. She could tell Mira was more annoyed she’d been taken from her comfy spot in Leo’s lap than anything else.

Mira nodded her head. “I’m okay.” Like all things the little turtle had developed speech quickly.

Sarah turned her gaze to Donnie. She couldn’t ever remember him being sick or any of them for that matter. He shook his head at her unasked question. “I don’t even remember catching a cold.”

“There is only once to my recollection that my sons were ever ill. But they were well into their teens.” Splinter leaned over the edge of the couch to look at his grandchild. Mira took this as an invitation and reached out for him. The old rat scooped her up and she cuddled into his fur. 

Donnie rubbed his chin. “Maybe it has something to do with combining our DNA. It’s made her a little more susceptible to human sicknesses.”

Sarah didn’t like the sound of that. Living in the sewers no matter how much you cleaned, it still was a sewer and sicknesses were abound. She found herself pacing a moment later as she tried to think this through. They didn’t have very much in the way of medicine and what they did have was for adults. Besides she couldn’t give those things to Mira anyway, her system was different and it would probably react like Donnie’s would. That could mean an overdose. She definitely was not risking that. She paused to look at Splinter. “Master, do you have herbs we can give her if this turns out to be something worse than a cold?”

Splinter thought that over for a moment and then sighed. “I’m afraid I do not. Most of my herbs are for healing injuries, not illnesses.”

“We do have some chamomile tea.” Leo provided.

Donnie’s eyes had lost focus as he too had been thinking it over. He finally focused on his mate. “Elderberries…”

She opened her mouth to respond but a noise came from the TV and everyone turned to see what had happened. The weatherman was back on despite the fact that Mikey had changed the channel. This new man was grimed faced as he announced the hurricane had changed course and was now headed straight for the city it would hit in less than ten hours. The National Weather Service was recommending a city wide evacuation. The storm was already at a category three and was expected to reach a four before landfall.

Donnie jumped to his feet as Sarah paled, wrapping her in a steady arm. Mira turned to look at them in Splinter’s arms. Sarah saw this and tried to reel in the overwhelming panic that was rising in her. Something was wrong. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. She looked up at her husband, meeting his concerned gaze. She tried to send him reassurance but it was apparent she fell short when he did not move from her side. “Elderberries.”

He blinked, then nodded. “Yes, they hold immune boosting abilities. It would certainly be safe to give her.”

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose, remembering the recipe. “I think we have everything else we’ll need for syrup but we don’t have that particular ingredient.” She looked up at Raph. “Raph?”

He growled in annoyance. “Sarah, you promised.”

“Raph, please…”

His eyes flickered about the room, but paused when they landed on the tot in his father’s arms. “Yeah, I do.”

Everyone except Sarah and Cat blinked at him in confusion. “You do what, dude?” Mikey asked.

Cat stood allowing Raph to get up. “I know a place to get some.”

Leo stood as well. “Alright, why don’t you two go get them and we’ll head over to the garage and start putting the sandbags out. We’ll meet you there. Mikey go pack a cooler of food and not just frozen pizzas.” He took a deep breath, the next day or two were going to be rough. “If you got anything important you want to take, you better get it. Who knows how long it may take before we can get back here.”

“Or in what condition things will be when we do.” Donnie added.

****9 Hours till landfall

An hour later, Cat and Raph placed their bags in the slider then headed for the surface. They climbed to the rooftop where Raph's garden was. Cat looked around. She was still amazed that Raphael had created something so beautiful. "Are you sure you have what we need?"

Raph frowned as he looked on the garden. "Yeah, I just wish I could do somethin’ with the rest of these guys." He brushed his hand over the other plants, as if he was telling them he was sorry.

"You could always move your garden to the roof of the garage."

Raph shook his head. "Nah, the guys would find me there. And that would kinda defeat the point of havin’ a garden." He walked across the roof and picked up a plant. He scrutinized it for a moment. "I sure hope this'll do. It's kinda late in the year and there aren't many berries left." He handed the plant to Cat. "I have one more I want to grab."

Once Raph found it, they headed for the garage. The skies above them cracked with thunder and rain began to pour just as they made it inside. They had beaten the others there and so after placing the plants in a safe place, Raph helped Cat move tools and other important items from the floor.

Below, Leo and Mikey placed the last of the provisions in the slider. The vehicle was now very full. In fact, there wasn’t much room for them to sit. Donnie took the bag of clothes from Sarah. “I’ll come back for you, Mira, and Master Splinter. “

Sarah clutched little Mira in her arms. Fear was not only evident in their bond but also in her face. “How long will it be?”

He hugged her. “I’ll come back as quick as I can, but it still may be an hour or two. We have to put the sandbags out around the garage.” He kissed her forehead. “Go ahead and get anything else you want to bring, okay?”

She gave a shaky nod and his heart almost broke. Mira whimpered in her arms. Although she was a clever little tot, this situation was far beyond her two-year-old understanding. But her empathic senses were telling her that everyone was very upset. “Daddy?”

Donnie bent to brush a soft kiss on his daughter’s head. “I’ll be right back. You stay with Mommy and be a good girl.”

“Come on Donnie. We need to go.” Leo hopped into the slider and sat on top of the cooler.

Mikey grinned as he took his place behind the wheel. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Donnie touched his mate’s cheek. She didn’t have to say anything. He already knew she was scared and he tried to reassure her once more. “I’ll be back soon. I swear.”

She gave him another shaky nod and he could tell that inside she was struggling to stay calm. Reluctantly he turned and found a place aboard the slider. He glanced back at her as the vehicle took off. His guts twisted as he thought he saw tears trickling down her cheeks.

****8 Hours till landfall

Sarah turned away from the entrance to the lair and brushed away the tears. She steeled her nerves. She had to stay strong for Mira. If she let too much of her fear overwhelm her then Mira would start to panic. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that Donnie would never leave them if he thought they’d be in danger. She relaxed slightly and headed for their bedroom.

“Mommy, are you okay?”

Sarah smiled at her. “Yes, sweetie. Now we need to pack a few things for you.” Entering their bedroom, she turned to the left where they had built out a small bedroom for their daughter. “Why don’t you help me pick out your favorite things?”

Mira hopped down and ran straight for her books. She picked up an arm full. “Can we take all of them?”

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe not all of them. Why don’t we pick out your favorites, okay?”

For some time they picked out books and toys, and Sarah placed them in a backpack. Then they moved to the kitchen to pick out some snacks. Sarah noticed that Mikey hadn’t gotten any of Mira’s formula. She didn’t blame him. The truth was they hadn’t been using much of it of late. Mira had already transitioned to more solid foods and they only used it now when she didn’t like what was made for dinner or when Mikey made pizzas with some wild topping. 

Sarah kept Mira close as she finished packing a few jars of the formula. When the little turtle yawned, she picked her up. “I forgot it was your nap time.”

Mira laid her head on her mother’s shoulder as she was carried back into the bedroom. “Mommy, will you take nap with me?”

Sarah paused just inside the bedroom. She felt a bit guilty for working the toddler up earlier. Fear still pressed the back of her mind and she reached out for the bond. Donnie was distracted. His emotions merely reflected he was busy and that he was worried. She sighed. Perhaps a nap would be a good idea after all. So, she laid Mira on the master bed and crawled in beside her, covering them in the soft comforter. 

****6 Hours till landfall

“I’m thirsty, Mommy.”

Sarah opened her eyes. She hadn’t really slept. It was very hard to do that when her mate was not nearby. She had dozed only slightly and it didn’t take much effort to wake fully. “Alright.” Sarah swung her legs over the edge of the bed and gave a surprised shout as cold water hit her toes instead of the warmth of her slippers.

“Oh, no!” The only light in the room was coming from the open doorway. She could see the water cascading over the lip of the entrance into the room. “This is so not good!” Grabbing Mira, she plunged her shoeless feet back into the frigid water. It was a little over an inch deep and was rising. Running as quickly as she could towards Splinter’s room, she paused only momentarily to stare at the entrance to the lair which was now a gushing stream. “Master Splinter!”

The aged rat’s room was a little more elevated than the rest of the lair and so he was unaware of the growing danger. He appeared in his doorway to gasp at the sight that met him. “We must go. Now!”

Sarah had no issue with that. She grabbed the backpack and pulled in on as she followed Splinter from the lair. The water was rising quickly it was already nearly to their knees and they were barely twenty feet from the lair. “It’s the storm surge. We have to hurry!” Sarah called over the sound of water. Mira was crying now sensing the panic in her mother and grandfather. 

“We must get to higher ground.” Splinter said hurrying as quickly as he could through the cold water. It was now nearly to their waist. Mira let out a little squeal as it made contact with her foot.

Sarah spoke firmly to her daughter. “Mira, hold on tight.” The little turtle nodded and grabbed handfuls of her mother’s clothes. She remained silent on instinct, as the water continued to rise.

Both Sarah and Splinter were relatively short, barely five foot and the water that now swirled violently around them was four. It had only been a matter of minutes for the tunnel to become a river that threatened to swallow them. Splinter took hold of one of Sarah’s arms trying to keep them together. But she was suddenly swept off her feet as a large piece of debris crashed into her back. Splinter gasped as she was ripped from his grip by the current. 

Mira screamed and for a split second Sarah’s mind cried out as well. Then her instincts kicked. She had to protect her child at all cost. Scanning her surroundings in the dimness, she spotted her lifeline. A ladder leading up to the next level of tunnels hung from the wall. Pushing off the debris that had struck her from behind, she reached out just in time to catch it. For a moment she clung to it with white knuckles.

A sound down the tunnel made her look up. Splinter was fighting the current and debris. The water level now was over their heads. “Father!” Sarah used her body to press Mira against the ladder as she reached out as far as she dare. Luckily he was close enough to catch her hand. Sarah struggled to keep hold of him, her daughter and the ladder. By pure will she pulled him to her.

He grasped the ladder and pulled himself quickly up into the tunnel above. “Take her!” Sarah pleaded as the current threatened to sweep them away again. Splinter quickly pulled the frightened child from her mother and out of danger.

Sarah reached for the next rung of the ladder to pull herself up, as Splinter bent to help her. “Sarah!” He cried. Her scream ripped through him. It was swallowed by the water as another piece of rubbish struck her. This time she went under and did not come back up. “No!” The old rat clung to the little turtle in his arms as she began to wail. His eyes drifted down to his grandchild. There was nothing he could do now for her mother. He had to get the child to safety. It would be what Sarah would want. Splinter turned and ran up the passage which was already beginning to fill with water.


	2. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't checked out my art on deviantart.com, please do. I have lots of pics related to my fics there. I really enjoyed the one with Splinter and little Mira. It's definitely one of my favs.

****6 Hours till landfall

The guys were soaked to the bone from the pelting rain. Raph placed the last sandbag on the wall. “Phew, made it just in time.”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked wiping rain from his forehead.

“Well, look.” Raph pointed at the street which was starting to have standing water already. By now most of the people in this neighborhood were gone. Even the Purple Dragons were nowhere to be seen.

Behind them Donnie cursed and everyone turned to stare at him. “The storm surge! I forgot all about the storm surge!” He turned running back inside and to the elevator they’d installed in the back room.

His brothers followed not understanding what he was panicking about. “Donnie, what’s going on?” Leo demanded.

“I have to get back to the lair!” He shouted as he hit the button to open the doors. “Sarah, Mira, Master Splinter they could drown!”

Cat had caught up with them. Raph turned to her and squeezed her hand. “Stay here.” He ordered as he followed Donnie into the lift.

Cat didn’t have a chance to protest as the doors closed. When the doors reopened on the subbasement level, they were instantly standing in ankle deep water. “Hey, isn’t this area normally dry?” Mikey commented.

“No! No!” Donnie shrieked. He could feel Sarah’s panic swell inside him like a volcano.

Leo jumped into the driver’s seat of the slider. “Come on!” The others jumped aboard. It was nearly a ten minute ride back to the lair. They would have to hurry. The slider sped along the tunnels for only a couple of minutes before it had to slow due to the debris and raging current. When the space between their heads and the top of the tunnel became way too close for comfort, Leo pulled to a stop.

“What are you doing!” Donnie demanded, already pulling off his seat belt.

Raph grabbed him from behind. “We can’t get through there, Donnie!”

“Let go! I have to get to them!” Donnie fought off his brother’s arms.

“There’s too much debris and the current’s too strong. We can’t swim through there even the slider is having trouble.” Leo knew how his brother must be feeling. His mate and child as well as their father, could very well be lost to them. “We can’t get through here. We’ll have to find another way.”

Donnie suddenly gasped as if he’d been punched in the stomach. Mikey grabbed his shoulder. “Donnie, what’s wrong?”

Leo narrowed his eyes. “Donnie, tell us what’s going on!”

“It’s Sarah she’s hurt.” He breathed through clenched teeth.

The brothers gasped. Leo came quickly back to business. “Are they alive?”

“I can only sense Sarah. She’s unconscious, I think.”

Mikey began to panic. “What about Master Splinter and Mira?”

“I don’t know. I can’t sense Mira the way Sarah can.” Donnie choked back tears at the thought of his little girl drowning.

“If Sarah is alive I’m sure they are too.” Leo assured his brothers. “Now we need to get to the surface, before we drown.” Leo turned the slider and headed back the way they came. Spotting a grate that led into the subway, he turned the slider to break through. The trains had stopped running long ago, so there was no danger of being spotted or hit by one. The water here was quickly rising too and they were able to ride the slider nearly to the surface.

“Can you tell which direction she is?” Leo asked as they came to the top of the stairs.

Donnie closed his eyes. It was hard to focus. There seemed to be a buzzing noise inside his head. Forcing the noise aside he finally found the spark of fire that was always there. “This way!”

“What about Master Splinter and Mira?” Mikey ran behind his brothers.

“We’ll just have to hope they are with her.” Raph hoped with everything he was that he was right.

*&*&*&*&*

The water swirled around her in a cyclone all its own. Air, there isn’t enough air! Her mind screamed as her body was slammed against debris and tunnel walls. Her head struck something hard and darkness started to engulf her. No, Donnie and Mira need me. But there was no way to fight the vail that fell over her eyes - a darkness blacker than night.

Suddenly air seared into her lungs along with other sensations – mud, grass, the bite of cold rain. The darkness however consumed her before anything else could be felt.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

***5 Hours till landfall

Raph was confused. How did Sarah end up in the warehouse district north of the garage? But yet that was exactly where Donnie was leading them. Their feet pounded the wet pavement as they hurried along the mostly deserted streets. Most of New York’s residents had heeded the warnings and fled the city. “Donnie, are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“She’s just ahead.” Donnie begged his feet to move faster. At last they came to a stop near a large ditch that was filling with water. At first they didn’t see her. But then Donnie gasped and jumped into the ditch. He moved aside some debris and lifted a form from the thick mud on the far side. It was their turn to gasp as they realized it was Sarah. 

Donnie struggled up the ditch’s steep embankment to lay her on the cement. She was coated in mud and blood was trickling from a gash on the side of her head. Her long hair was matted with mud, blood, sticks and whole lot of other things. To any other person she looked awful, but to Donnie she was the most beautiful creature in the world at that moment. She was alive and breathing, what more could he ask for. Tears sprang unbidden mixed with relief and fear.

He looked up at his eldest brother. “Mira…Splinter…” Leo immediately jumped down into the ditch followed by Mikey and Raph. The three dug through the refuse while fighting off the rising water and powerful current. They even searched along the bottom, but still found nothing.

“They’re not here.” Leo knelt beside Donnie. His eyes fixed on the limp form in front of him with worry. Donnie had managed to clean away some of the mud from her face and he’d found the gash on the side of her head, which he was pressing his fingers to, to prevent more bleeding.

Donnie looked at his unconscious mate. “She can find them, once she wakes up.” Which he hoped would be very soon.

Raph looked out across the bay which lay to the east and what he saw horrified him. “Guys, we really need to get back to the garage.”

&*&*&*&*&*

Cat’s cell rang and she jumped a little. The guys had been gone a while and she was starting to worry. A bit of relief washed over her as she opened the cell, only to have it dashed away. “Uh, hi, April.”

“Hey, I was just calling to check on you guys. I decided to stay and thought maybe you should come up to my apartment. I’m on the third floor so I think it should be safe, at least a lot safer than the lair.”

“Well, I’m at the garage, but the guys aren’t here. They went back to get Splinter, Sarah and Mira.” Cat looked at the wall of sandbags and realized that the water level had significantly risen. It was now at least a foot deep. “I’ll tell them when they get back. It might not be such a bad idea. I’m afraid things may get a little hairy here.”

April gave a hollow laugh. “With the guys involved, I have no doubt of that. Well, I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Okay.” They hung up and Cat frowned as the water continued to rise. “Raph, where are you?”

*&*&*&*&*&*

Splinter moved as quickly as he could through the labyrinth of tunnels. But he was not as young or agile as he once was. It had been nearly thirty years since he had carried a small turtle through the sewers. Mira was crying and trembling in his arms. He was beginning to worry about her as he at last found a ladder leading to the surface. He struggled with the manhole cover and was able to move it enough to get them through. The cold water from the street above rushed down and threatened to dislodge him from the ladder. Gritting his teeth against the cold, he pulled them from the sewers to the safety of an alleyway. He was relieved to find the streets above deserted as he took refuge beneath an overhang near a doorway in the alley.

“Mira, it is all right child.” He pressed her trembling form into his chest. “We will find your mother and father.”

There was a little sneeze and for the first time Splinter realized what it was that had been bothering him. His granddaughter’s scent had changed, she smelled of sickness. Laying his hand atop her head, he noticed she was also running a light fever. He needed to get her some place warm and dry. He looked around. It was difficult to tell exactly where they’d surfaced. He would have to find some landmark to get an idea of how far they were from the garage.

His heart ached at the thought of dragging the child back out into the rain but he had no choice. The streets were beginning to flood, so the best bet was the rooftops. Untying his kimono, he pulled Mira inside it and retied it around them. It wasn’t much but it would have to do for the moment. Beside him was a newspaper that was still mostly dry. Taking it, he made a tiny covering for the turtle’s head. Mira had quieted a bit, she was still trembling but the wailing had stopped.

Venturing out into the rain, he found a fire-escape to climb. “Don’t worry my little one, we will be safe soon.” Splinter gathered his bearings as he stood atop the roof. They were still more than three quarters of a mile away. Taking a deep breath, he began to sprint across the rooftops. It had been many years since he had gone a training run with his sons. Leonardo now carried the bulk of their training in his hands.

The old rat’s body creaked and screamed in pain as he forced it to comply with his commands. They were still a half mile away when he felt something hit his head. He gasped as he felt another. Little Mira gave a cry in his arms. It was hailing and it was getting harder. Scanning the rooftop, he found a small shed. Luckily it was unlocked.

He sighed with relief as he closed the door behind them. Examining the contents of the small structure he found a few boxes, a bucket, and a broom. 

“I’m cold, Sofu.” Little Mira whimpered.

“I know. I will find something to cover you with.” Still cuddling the little tot to him, Splinter went to the boxes. The first contained pots and pans, the second held books, and the third, to his relief, held clothes. The clothes were apparently for a very large man. Taking out a large sweater, he pulled Mira from his kimono and slipped it over her head. It literally swallowed the tiny turtle. He took the arms and tied them into a knot, effectively synching the fabric around her.

“How are you feeling, child?”

“I’m thirsty.” Mira said drowsily, licking her lips. “I want Mommy.”

Splinter’s heart ached. Sarah had been swept away by the current. There was no way to know if she had survived. And if she hadn’t, Mira would be orphaned for Donatello would likely follow Sarah into death. Splinter laid Mira atop the rest of the clothes and moved to the box of pots. He placed one outside the small shed’s door in hopes of catching some rain water or even hail. He could at least provide his grandchild with a drink.


	3. A New Plan

****4 Hours till landfall

Donnie curled Sarah’s unconscious form against him as hail began to hit them. The brothers took refuge beneath the awning of an outdoor café. They had only made it about half way to the garage.

“Oh, great! What else can happen?” Raph groused.

“Stop complaining, Raph. You’re not helping things.” Leo was just as frustrated.

“Hail storms before a hurricane don’t usually last very long. Maybe we can just wait it out here for a while.” Donnie suggested as he knelt down with Sarah in his arms. Raph and Leo started to argue if they should try to make it back to the garage or just wait.

Mikey knelt down beside Donnie. “How is she?”

Donnie shook his head. “She’s got a concussion and I’m pretty sure two broken ribs.” He stroked her cheek. “Come on, love, you have to wake up. We need you. Mira needs you. I need you. Please wake up.” But she didn’t. He could sense something stirring at the edge of their bond, a slight awareness but that was all. ‘You can do it, my love! Come back to me!’

“Okay,” Leo was saying with exasperation. “You’re right. We need to get Sarah back to the garage. But how do you suggest we do that?” The sewers were flooded and the streets were getting that way quickly, and the hail prevented them from using the rooftops.

“I have an idea.” Mikey pointed at the huge umbrellas that covered the café’s tables. “We could use those.”

The large umbrellas had been folded up and tied, but left inside the tables because they were bolted to the ground. The owner had seemingly thought they’d stay that way despite one hundred mile-an-hour winds. 

Raph snorted. “Actually that’s not a half bad idea.” He, Leo and Mikey immediately started trying to pull them loose. They removed two umbrellas. The wind was not blowing too hard just yet, so they would provide at least some shelter from the balls of ice. Mikey shared one with Leo, while Raph and Donnie took the other one. 

As they walked, Raph reached over and touched Sarah’s hand where it rested on her stomach. He exchanged a look with his brother. “She’ll be okay, Donnie. She’s strong.”

Donnie swallowed hard. “I know, but I can’t help but worry.”

Raph could tell there was more to the pained look on his brother’s face. “There’s somethin’ else botherin’ you, bro.”

Donnie looked away, fighting the guilt that swelled in his heart. “I left them, Raph. What on God’s green earth possessed me to leave them?” He looked down at the limp form of his mate. “She’s like this because of me. And Mira…what if…”

“Don’t say it, bro. Don’t even think it. We’ll find her and Master Splinter.” Raph adjusted his hold on the umbrella. “And, Donnie, despite all those big brains of yours, you can’t be expected to think of everything. Sarah knows that.”

Donnie nodded. Though the feeling of guilt still twisted his guts, it had lessened ever so slightly. “Thanks, Raph.”

-*-*-*-*-*-  
***3 Hours till landfall

Cat sat on top of one of the work benches frowning at the water that was now filling the garage. It was at least two feet deep. Worry racked her heart and mind. The guys had been gone way too long now. She wondered if something had happened to them. She fought the tears that wanted to overwhelm her. ‘I’ve already lost so much. I can’t lose him too!’

A voice came to her over the sound of hail hitting the metal roof. “Cat! Cat, are you in there?”

Cat jumped to her feet atop the bench. “Raph!”

He and Mikey appeared at the wall of sandbags. Relief washed over her husband’s face as they jumped in and waded to her side. She jumped down into the water and Raph grasped her tightly in his arms. Cat couldn’t fight the tears anymore as she clung to him. “I was so worried about you.”

“It’s alright.” He murmured in her ear. “I’ve got you now, darlin’.”

“Where did you put the bag with the medical supplies?” Mikey asked.

Cat pointed at the work bench across from them. “I put everything up as high as I could.” That’s when she noticed the absence of the other brothers. “Where is everyone else?”

“Leo and Donnie are waiting up the street a ways. We didn’t think it’d be a good idea to bring Sarah down here. The current is really strong.” Raph explained.

Cat saw the sadness in his eyes. “What is it? What’s happened?”

“She’s hurt pretty bad.”

Cat gasped. “What about Mira and Splinter?”

“We don’t know where they are.” Mikey waded back to them with the duffle bag on his shoulder so it wouldn’t get wet.

“Try to keep that stuff dry, Mikey. Donnie’ll need it.” Raph turned as if to leave. “Come on we can’t stay here.”

Cat pulled on his hand to stop him. “What about the Elderberries?”

Raph frowned. “We can’t take the plant, there’s no way it’d make it through that current out there. But maybe we could just take the berries. That’s all we need.” He looked around for something to put them in. He found a small plastic box which held large nuts and bolts. He dumped it out and handed it to Cat. “Hold this.” Then he pulled the small bundles of berries from the bush. Putting them inside, he snapped the lid closed and tucked it into the duffle bag.

“Great, now all we need to do is find Mira so we can give them to her. And we have to find another place to wait out the storm since both our pads are flooded. Then we have to fix up Sarah.” Mikey was doubtful that they’d be able to accomplish any of those things at the moment.

“April called a while ago. She said she was staying and that we could go to her place.” Cat provided as an answer to part of the problem.

Mikey lightened. “Awesome call! What are we waiting for?” He headed for the wall of sandbags. Raph and Cat followed, pulling the door closed behind them. The hail had stopped, but it was raining again. As they all reached sandbags, Mikey spotted something. “Hey, Raph, check it out!”

“The sewer slider!” Raph was astonished to see their vehicle riding the current in their direction. “We’ll have to make a jump for it.” He picked Cat up in his arms and they waded out to the street. Climbing atop a car, he looked down at his spouse. “We’ll only have one shot at this, so hold on.” His wife complied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Raph and Mikey jumped for the slider at the same time. But as luck would have it, the slider hit a parked car and jerked just out of range at the last moment. Mikey was slightly closer and was able to grab the side of it with his free hand. He tossed the duffle bag inside and turned his attention to his brother.

Raph clutched Cat to his chest with desperation as he fought the current with his other arm. If she were swept away like Sarah had been, they might never find her. “Raph, grab the rope!” Mikey’s grappler landed in the water no more than a few inches away. Raph grabbed it and allowed his brother to pull them to safety. Mikey had climbed aboard the slider and quickly pulled Raph and Cat aboard with him. 

Raph took deep breaths while Cat coughed up water. “Thanks, bro.”

Once they were safe Mikey sat in the driver’s seat and started the engines. He struggled to steer the machine through the river of cars and debris to the place they’d left Donnie and Leo. At last he spotted them standing atop a car. Mikey had to put the slider in reverse to hold position enough for them to jump aboard.

“The slider, at least that’s one piece of good luck.” Leo sat beside Mikey in the front.

In the back seat, Cat was nearly frantic at the sight of Sarah. Donnie tried his best to calm her, but she started sobbing anyway. He turned his attention to his younger brother when he noticed him pick a distinct direction. “Where are we going, Mikey?”

“To April’s.”

“She’s still in the city?” Leo asked surprised.

Mikey couldn’t help the small laugh. “Probably couldn’t stop filming until it was too late to evacuate.”


	4. Found

****2 And half hours till landfall

Splinter was relieved when the hail finally stopped. He tucked Mira into a jacket he’d found inside the box of clothes and propped her on his shoulder as he began again to sprint across the rooftops. The wind was starting to pick up now and whipped the cold rain around them. He stopped on a rooftop near the garage and gaped down at it while trying to catch his breath. He could tell even from this vantage point that the shop was flooded and there were no signs of life. ‘My sons must have sought higher ground.’

Mira shifted on his shoulder and his mind came back to his primary concern now, which was shelter. The hurricane was obviously closing in on the city and they would need better shelter than the little shed he’d found earlier. The likelihood of such a structure surviving the coming storm was very small.

Following his instincts, he climbed down the fire-escape of the building they were on. It was a small apartment building and as he glanced inside the window on the fourth floor, it appeared to be vacant. The occupants had evacuated as instructed. Splinter set Mira against the wall and tried to the window. It was locked. He glanced around himself for some item to break the pane with, but came up empty. He knelt beside Mira and tucked the jacket a little more around her. The little turtle opened her brown eyes just a slit. “Mira, do not be frightened. I must leave you for just a moment. You must stay very still.”

In her feverish state the little tot had no desire to move, but she whimpered nonetheless as he ran back up the fire-escape. He had spotted several loose bricks on the rooftop, and now he grasped one. This single brick would likely save their lives.

Hurrying back down the ladder, he found Mira just where he’d left her. She gave a small sound of happiness as he moved her away from the window, before breaking it. Scooping her up, he hopped inside avoiding the glass on the floor. Splinter twitched his nose at the smell of humans. He wasn’t used to the odor being so strong. Sarah and Cat smelled more like his sons than humans. April was the only one that truly smelled like the humans that dwelt on the surface.

He sighed. At least the place was warm and dry. It was a good place to ride out the storm. Checking the apartment just to be certain, he found a little girl’s bedroom. Removing the jacket but leaving the sweater, he laid Mira in the small bed. She opened her eyes to gaze up at him again. “Sofu? Where’s Daddy?”

Splinter took a steadying breath before attempting to answer. “With your mother.” He had no idea if that were the reality or not. But if Sarah had somehow survived the storm surge then Donatello was sure to have found her by now. And if she hadn’t, well they would still be together where ever they were.

His answer seemed to satisfy the little toddler and she closed her eyes, drifting off into feverish dreams.

-*-*-*-*-*-

****2 Hours till landfall

April jumped at the tap on her window. She rushed over to open it and frowned at the crew that clambered inside. She let out a small cry as Donnie climbed in with Sarah. “My God! What happened!”

Leo explained what happened as Donnie laid her on the couch and tried again to see her head wound clearly. It had begun to bleed again. Her hair was so badly matted that he couldn’t make it out clearly. Sarah suddenly moaned and her eyes slowly opened. Donnie’s heart pounded so hard he thought his chest would burst with joy. “Sarah!”

She blinked at him and closed her eyes again. He cupped her face, panic taking over. “No! You have to stay awake, love! You can’t go back to sleep!”

She moaned again. “Tired.” She whispered.

“I know, but I need you to stay awake. I need you to find Mira.” He begged.

Sarah sat up so fast she had to grasp her head as the room began to spin. She gave a cry of pain as her broken ribs dug into her innards. Donnie grabbed her shoulders in two firm hands. He could sense alarm filling her heart.

Leo knelt beside them. “Sarah, do you know where they are?”

Gritting her teeth, Sarah made eye contact with him. “Master Splinter has Mira. I passed her up to him just as I got caught in the current.”

“Do you know where they are now?” He pressed.

Sarah closed her eyes, trying desperately to focus. “I don’t know. It’s fuzzy and my head hurts.”

“Sarah, if you have any idea you need to tell us.” Leo insisted.

Donnie glared angrily at his brother. “She doesn't know. Back off, Leo.”

“Yeah, she just woke up from a four hour forced nap.” Mikey was so glad that she was awake he had to restrain himself from bear hugging her.

“No, we need to find Master Splinter and Mira before the storm hits.” Leo stood up facing his brothers.

Donnie stood up and a low growl came from deep inside him. “I said, back off!”

April's eyes widened at the noise. She had never seen this before in Donnie. She was also a little surprised when Leo actually took a step back. Donnie stood over Sarah, his body tense and eyes narrowed. Primal instincts were at play as the two brothers locked gazes.

Sarah was the one that broke the tension. She grabbed Donnie’s arm and started to get up. “He’s right. We have to find Mira and Splinter.”

Donnie looked down at her. “No.” He sat back down and pressed her gently onto the couch, eliciting a hiss of pain from her. “We are not going anywhere until I’ve cleaned that head wound and properly wrapped your ribs.”

Raph smartly pulled Leo to the side, trying to defuse the situation before it got any more out of hand. He knew Donnie wasn’t likely to let anyone near Sarah for a while, at least not until he calmed down. Mikey had even given his brother a wider berth, slipping into the kitchen for something to drink.

Sarah allowed Donnie to probe her head once more, but he still wasn’t making much progress. “I can’t really get a good look at it. Maybe we should try to wash your hair out first.”

Sarah looked over at April. “Do you have any scissors?”

April went to a nearby drawer and pulled out a pair. “What do you need scissors for?”

Sarah sat up slowly and took them from her. She didn’t bother answering as she immediately started chopping away at her hair. The guys watched in shock as her long dark locks fell in chucks. It only took about four good whacks and it was gone. Donnie stared at her. “What…why?”

“No time. We need to hurry.” She sucked in air, as her body fought her with every word. She lay back down. “Now stich me up so we can go find our daughter.”

Donnie nodded, feeling her determination grow inside him. “Cat, bring me the bag.” Cat brought over the bag with the medical supplies and he proceeded to clean the wound. “I’m sorry I can’t give you anything for the pain. With your concussion it could cause you to go into a coma.”

Sarah barely moved as she responded. “I understand.”

He cleaned the wound, his lips pressed into a tight line. The gash was certainly deep enough that it needed stitches. He prepared the needle but as he held it ready to go his hands began to shake. His mind understood that this needed to be done, but his body wouldn’t comply. Stitching her up meant he would have to hurt her. “I…I can’t.”

Leo’s hand wrapped around his and he gently took the needle. “It’s okay. I’ll do it.”

Raph placed his hands on Donnie’s shoulders as Sarah silently took his hands in hers. The couple closed their eyes as Leo knelt to slip the needle under her skin. Raph could feel Donnie’s whole body go rigid beneath his hands. He kept himself on alert in case his brother struck out. But after a few moments, he realized that some other force was restraining him. Sarah’s face was scrunched with pain and concentration, and she held her mate’s hands so tight that her knuckles were white. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

After the fourth stitch Leo sat back. The stitches weren’t as neat as Donnie’s, Sarah’s or even Splinter’s but they would do. It took a moment before Sarah cracked open her eye to look at him. “Done?” Unshed tears were still pooled at the corners of her eyes.

He nodded and brushed her forehead with his thumb. “Yes, you did really well.” Taking a large bandage, he wrapped it around her head.

Donnie put a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, bro.”

“No problem. Now we need to locate Master Splinter and Mira.” Leo stood back up.

“Has anyone tried to find his cell signal?” April suggested.

“Yeah, several times, but we couldn’t find it anywhere.” Raph explained.

“It’s probably not working. We were caught in the water.” Sarah pulled her feet around to sit up fully. “My head’s not hurting as bad now. I think I can find them.”

“We need to wrap your ribs up first.” Donnie looked at April. “Do you have any spare clothes she can borrow?”

“Yes, of course.” April headed for her bedroom. Donnie picked up the duffle bag and then Sarah to follow.

Cat knelt beside the coffee table and began to pull the contents of the small backpack out. Somehow it had survived Sarah’s crazy ride through the sewers. She pulled out three books, two jars of Mira’s formula and a very soggy teddy bear. Mikey picked up the little bear and gave it a squeeze making a puddle on the floor. It was the one he’d given her when she had just hatched. He swallowed hard. “Guys, I’m really worried.”

Leo put an arm around his youngest brother. “We’ll find them Mikey.”

Raph knelt beside Cat and pulled her to him as silent tears began to trickle down her cheeks. They remained quiet for some time until Donnie and Sarah emerged from the bedroom. Donnie kept a supportive arm wrapped around her as she walked beside him. She was dressed in jogging pants and a t-shirt, both of which seemed to hang off her small frame.

Leo moved towards the window. “Are you ready?” Sarah nodded and they all began to climb out the window. 

Raph turned to Cat. “Stay here.”

Cat’s eyes narrowed. “No! I’m coming! They’re my family too!”

“I know but it’s too dangerous out there!” His instincts to protect her surfacing.

Her emerald eyes flared. “You’re not leaving me behind!” 

Her words caused him to pause in his retort. Leaving her? Donnie’s words suddenly echoed in his ears. “What on God’s green earth possessed me to leave them?” He glanced over his shoulder at Sarah who was struggling down the fire-escape. He wouldn’t make the same mistake. “Alright, darlin’.” Pulling her to him, he kissed her brow. “But stay close. I don’t want to lose you.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

****1 Hour till landfall

Splinter sat cross-legged beside Mira’s bed. Although there were perhaps more comfortable places to attempt to meditate in the apartment, the sound of his grandchild’s steady breathing relaxed his nerves. She was still carrying a light fever, and although it was likely he could find medicines for children in this household, he would not risk them. He had seen his sons react adversely to human medications before.

He tried once more to settle into meditation, but the sound of wind rushing past the bedroom’s window kept him from doing so. He had tried the TV, but apparently the electricity was out. So, he’d tried to find a radio, but it had had no batteries. Sighing, he had given up on trying to find out any information about the hurricane and had decided to meditate instead.

His mind wandered to his sons. He wondered if they were safe and if they had located Sarah. Even if they had, there was no way for them to contact him or find him. He had discovered his cell was missing when they’d first made it from the tunnels. It had likely been swept away in the current. So, after he’d entered this apartment he’d tried the phone. But the landlines were down as well. 

No, there was nothing for it. They were stuck in this place until the storm subsided. He only prayed his granddaughter did not become more ill in the meantime.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The slider slammed into yet another car and Sarah gritted her teeth as it made pain ricochet through her entire body. Donnie held her tightly, growling low. "Shell, Leo, try to be more careful!"

Leo grunted. "I am trying!" The wind was picking up and the tide had rolled in forcing the water level to rise yet another two feet, making the slider increasingly hard to handle.

Sarah was settled in Donnie’s lap in the front seat, giving directions. “They’re nearby.”

“We’re nearly at the garage.” Cat pointed out from the backseat.

“Yeah, Master Splinter must have tried to make it there after they were separated.” Leo put the slider in reverse as he tried to slow them down. “Look for anything unusual, guys.”

“He’s probably taken shelter in one of these buildings.” Donnie remarked.

Sarah pointed at an apartment building. “There! They’re in there!”

Leo did his best to steer the craft into the alleyway between the two buildings. Mikey pointed above them. “Look, there’s a broken window up there.”

Leo attached the slider to the fire-escape. “Alright, fellas, let’s be careful. It could just be some punks looting.” Keeping the girls at their backs, the guys climbed the ladder and slipped quietly into the apartment. They paused, listening for signs of life. 

When none were discovered, Mikey called out. “Master Splinter?”

Their father appeared at the end of the hallway. “My sons! I am so happy to see you.”

They ran to embrace him. “Father!”

“Are you injured, Sensei?” Leonardo asked.

Behind them, Sarah and Cat climbed through the window. “No, but-“ Splinter gasped as his heart soared with happiness. “Sarah!” She too stumbled forward to hug him. “I was so worried.”

Tears slipped from her eyes. “I’m sorry, Master.”

Cat moved forward as well, hugging the aged rat. He had become very important to her over the last few years. She had never really had a father figure after her own father had died. Somehow Splinter had quickly filled that piece of her life.

A heavy sigh left him as he released the girls. “It does my heart good to see all my children safe.” Cat blushed to be included in such a way.

“Speaking of which, where is Mira?” Donnie looked about the room.

Splinter sighed. “She is sleeping.” He frowned. “She is not well.”

Sarah nodded. “I figured as much.” She had sensed her daughter’s unease, even before they’d left April’s.

“She is down the hall.” Splinter pointed to the bedroom where the door was open.

Donnie hurried up the hallway. Although he knew his wife could sense his daughter, he needed to lay eyes on her himself. Sarah followed a little slower, using the wall as a brace. Donnie let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Mira tucked beneath a pick comforter. Kneeling beside her, he touched her little round head.

Mira opened her eyes. “Daddy?”

Donnie choked back the tears that wanted to overtake him. “How are you feeling, sweetie?”

"Thirsty." Her eyes lit on Sarah behind him. "Mommy!"

Sarah knelt beside her spouse. "I'm sorry I scared you, sweetheart." Mira sat up, pulling out her arms through the sweater’s neck. She reached out for her mother and Sarah leaned over to hug her. She did not make an attempt to lift her though. Her ribs were too badly damaged.

Donnie understood and picked up the tot. Little Mira wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in it. "I missed you, Daddy."

Donnie took a steadying breath and held her tightly as he stood to return to the living room. Everyone gathered round to see their smallest family member.

"We need to get back or we'll be stuck here till the hurricane passes." Leo reminded everyone.

Splinter was surprised. "Where do you intend to go, my son?"

"April is still here. I think it'd be best if we all stick together."

"Agreed, but we must hurry the storm will be upon us momentarily." Splinter moved to follow Leo out the window.

Cat looked around. Sarah had disappeared. She found her in the kitchen. "We're leaving. What are you doing?”

Sarah set down the pen she had in her hand and picked up the juice box she'd found. "Coming."

Cat glanced at the paper she'd been writing on. 'Thank you for the use of your home. It saved my family’s life. Sorry about the window.' A wad of wet bills lay next to the note. It was all Sarah had had on her. Cat looked up at her with admiration where she now stood beside the window in which Donnie was currently climbing out. Cat quickly reached into her pocket and dumped what little money she carried onto the counter as well. Even together it probably wouldn’t cover the window, but it was something. Then she turned and hurried back to where Raph waited. She climbed down the ladder before him.

The slider was packed. Splinter and Leo sat in the front while in the back Donnie sat holding Mira and Sarah and Cat shared the fourth seat. Raph and Mikey knelt on the back of the slider holding on the best they could. As Leo headed back to April’s the sky was becoming increasingly angry. The wind was whipping the rain so hard that it felt like bullets stinging their skin. The skiff was hard to control as the waves rocked them to and fro, and threatened to capsize them at times. By the time they reached April’s everyone except Mira was soaked to the bone. Donnie had smartly tucked her back into the sweater and jacket before leaving.

As they climbed inside the thunder and lightning crackled overhead announcing landfall.


	5. Recovery

****Landfall

The dim apartment was quiet except for the sound of wind whistling around the building and pounding the windowpane. Donnie held Mira while hovering over Sarah where she lay on the couch. She had nearly collapsed once they were inside, exhaustion, pain and relief overtaking her at last. He had forced her to lie down and rest. Splinter was busy making the syrup from the elderberries they had rescued, while Mikey stood near the window watching in awe as the world was turned upside down.

Cat was settled in Raph’s lap, her head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around her. From time to time her eyes would drift closed, until a loud crash or bang outside would make her stir. April was busy trying to get her battery powered TV to work. She’d get a signal but it would only last a moment before it was lost. Leo had retreated to the bedroom to meditate.

Donnie ran a hand gently through Sarah's short hair. It felt strange. She opened her eyes and smiled. “A small sacrifice.”

He nodded. “It’ll take a little getting used to.”

She sighed. “What I really want is a shower.”

Donnie shook his head. “April has enough fresh water for one person to drink and bathe but I don’t think there’ll be enough with us here.” He looked up. “Mikey, I told you to stay away from the window. These apartment complexes don’t put in reinforced glass.”

“Bro, I was just watching-“ Mikey jumped back as a trash can suddenly crashed through the window. 

Raph was on his feet in an instant rushing to his brother. “Are you alright, Mikey?”

“Ow!” Mikey grabbed his foot where a piece of glass had sliced the top of it.

“And that is why I told you not to stand next to the window.” Donnie sighed and laid Mira beside Sarah, before rising to find the duffle bag with medical supplies. Sarah laid a protective arm over her daughter, preventing her from rolling off the couch.

Leo came running in. “What happened?” His eyes widened at the broken window and then landed on Mikey’s foot. “Mikey, are you okay?”

Mikey grinned up at his eldest brother. “I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt that bad.”

Donnie knelt beside him with the antiseptic and bandages. “Well, you could have gotten hurt worse, you goofball.”

Leo watched as windblown rain began whipping in from outside. “We need to cover the window before more debris and rain get inside.” He glanced at April, who simply shrugged. She hadn’t thought of boarding up the place. She hadn’t really planned on staying through the actual storm.

Donnie eyed the couch. “Come on guys, give me a hand.” He moved around it and picked up Mira handing her to Cat, who held her rather awkwardly for a moment. Then he helped Sarah off the couch and onto the floor. 

April had gotten a broom and was sweeping up the glass the best she could considering it was on carpet. After she was done, the guys lifted the couch and stood it up on its end covering the window. Now the room was rather dark, since the only light had come from outside. The guys were used to the dark sewer tunnels and so it was still pretty easy for them to see.

“Raph, I think we should prop the mattress against the window in the bedroom, just in case.” Leo gestured for him to follow him down the hall.

“Good idea.” Raph said as he followed his brother.

“Cat, please bring Mira here.” Splinter had finished making the syrup and he prepared a small dose for her.

Cat handed the little turtle over and watched as he nudged her mouth open with the tip of his spoon. “Do you really think that will help her?”

Splinter nodded. “Yes, elderberries are well known for their healing powers.”

Little Mira yawned and cracked her eyes open. “Daddy?”

Donatello took his daughter from his father. “I’m here, sweetie. But you should sleep.”

She cuddled into him. “Will you take nap with me? Mommy takes naps with me.”

Donnie couldn’t help but smile. There really wasn’t anything else he could do at the moment. “A nap sounds great.” He settled on the floor beside Sarah laying his daughter between them.

Mikey frowned. He was already bored and the darkness that now filled the room made it worse. A light suddenly appeared from down the hall. And he looked up to see April with a candle. “Anyone want to play a game. I’ve got monopoly.”

Mikey grinned. “Yeah!” He clamped a hand over his mouth when Donnie turned his head to give him a dirty look. “Sorry.”

“Might as well do something to kill time.” Cat joined Mikey and April in the hall and they went back to the bedroom.

-*-*-*-*-

****2 Hours since landfall

“Hey, Raph, that ain’t fair!” Mikey huffed. “You can’t give Cat your Railroad, then she’ll have all four!”

“Hey, you do what you want with your properties.” Raph jabbed a finger at his brother. “And I’ll do what I want with mine.”

Cat leaned over and pecked his cheek. “Besides, I give better rewards than fake money.”

Raph smirked. “I’ll remember you said that.”

“I’d tell you two to get a room but I can’t, so knock it off.” Mikey interjected.

Raph glared and Mikey stuck his tongue out at him.

April sighed. “Alright, fellas, let’s just get back to the game. Isn’t it your turn Leo?”

Leo wasn’t paying them much attention; he seemed to be listening to something else. “It’s awfully quiet outside. Do you think the hurricane’s passed already?”

April frowned. “Let’s see. I haven’t tried to get a signal in a while.” She picked up the portable TV and turned it on. Amazingly enough she was able to get a signal now. “Looks like we’re in the eye.”

“That means at least another two to three hours to go.” Leo sighed. He was anxious to get home. He wondered how badly the lair would be torn up. It was likely to be in very bad shape from being underwater for several hours.

“I wonder how the garage is doing.” Cat said mimicking his thoughts. “And I just got it the way I liked it again.” Raph took her hand in his and squeezed it, sharing a tender look with his spouse. He understood how anxious she was after losing the first garage.

“Yeah, we may even have to stay there for a while until the water level goes back down to normal.” Leo said.

“You know, you guys can stay here as long as you need.” April reassured them.

Mikey put a hand on her shoulder. “Thanks, April, but this little apartment isn’t meant for eight adults and toddler.”

“Yeah, I have a feelin' certain people would start to get on everyone’s nerves if we stayed cooped up in here too long.” Raph pointedly glared at Mikey.

The youngest brother took the challenge in stride. “Yeah, like Raph.” Raph growled before leaping at his brother and knocking the game board over in the process.

“Hey!” April and Cat shouted in unison.

“Raph!” Leo palmed his face with a heavy sigh.

Cat rolled her eyes as her spouse and his brother scuffled on the floor. “Well, who’s up for poker? I’ll deal.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Donnie reached across his daughter to stroke his wife’s cheek. Her hand rose to cover his and her eyes opened to gaze at him. “What’s wrong?”

He took in a deep breath. “I was so scared I'd lost you…all of you. I’m sorry I left you.”

Sarah stroked his hand gently. “It wasn’t your fault, my love. You shouldn’t blame yourself. We don’t blame you.”

He swallowed hard. “But…if I’d lost you or Mira…I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

She could feel the pain and fear pulse through the bond and it made her tremble. She turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. She laid her own heart bare to him, sharing with him her love and faith. When she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze once more she reached out to brush away the single tear that slipped from his eye. "We're safe. We're alive. And that's all that matters."

He leaned across Mira to kiss her softly. "I love you."

She returned the kiss warmly. "And I love you."

Sarah’s eyes shifted to where Splinter sat meditating across the room. “Splinter saved Mira. If it hadn’t been for him she would’ve drown. I wouldn’t have been able to hold onto her.” Tears threatened to escape her as her eyes fell to her daughter. “We owe him her life.”

“As I owe you mine.” They both jumped at Splinter’s soft voice. “If it had not been for your bravery in the tunnels, I too would have drowned.”

Donnie moved to kneel in front of Splinter. The rat opened his eyes to regard his son in the dark room. Donnie bowed till his head nearly touched the floor. “Nevertheless, Father, I want to express my gratitude. You saved my family.”

Splinter’s withered hand rested on his shoulder and the turtle lifted his eyes. “They are my family too, my son. And I will continue to do what I can to protect my family as long as there is breath in me.”

Mira shifted beside her mother and sat up. “Mommy, I’m hungry.”

Donnie rose and took Mira’s hand. “Let’s see what Aunt April has in her kitchen.” There was a loud thump down the hallway followed by shouts. He sighed. “Sounds like your uncles are wrestling.”

Mira giggled, obviously feeling better than she had been. She trotted down the hall followed by her father and popped open the door. Donnie shook his head at the scene before him. Raph had Mikey pinned to the floor with his arm behind his back. The two looked up and both grinned at the sight of their niece.

“Hey, munchkin!”

“Feeling better, little dudette?”

Mira frowned and it reminded the others of one of Sarah’s expressions. “Uncle Raphie, don’t be mean. Get off Uncle Mikey.” 

Donnie suppressed the snicker as the large tough turtle immediately removed himself from his brother’s shell. It was quite humorous how Raph was so easily bossed around by the tiny turtle. Even Cat didn’t seem to hold the same powers over him as Mira did.

The little girl walked forward and pulled at Mikey’s hands. “Play with me.”

Mikey’s grin grew larger. “Absolutely.”

“Didn’t you say you were hungry, Mira?” Donnie thought it’d be a good idea for her to eat, considering she’d been sick for most of the day.

Mikey stood up, tossing Mira in the air a bit as he picked her up. She giggled. “I’ll find you something good to eat.” Sarah probably would have protested the action but Donnie knew his brothers would never allow harm to the tiny tot.

“Nothing too heavy, Mikey, she has been sick.” Donnie cautioned.

“I’ve got crackers and cheese and I think there’s a can of fruit in the cupboard.” April suggested.

“That sounds pretty good. I’m kinda hungry myself.” Mikey tickled Mira’s chin as he carried her out to the kitchen. 

Raph huffed. “Hope you’re stocked up, April, because Mikey is likely going to clean you out otherwise.”

Leo chuckled. “You’re just mad because Mira took Mikey’s side this time.”

The wind began howling outside again, drawing everyone’s attention to the covered window. Cat glanced towards the living room. “How’s Sarah?”

Raph’s expression dropped as he looked at his wife. He hated himself for it, but each time someone mentioned Sarah he thought of his own wife. How she too could have been ripped away in the current, drowned and possibly lost forever. He had left her just as Donnie had left Sarah. The only difference being she had been above ground and could have made it to higher ground if necessary; whereas Sarah and their father had been trapped in the tunnels with limited escape routes. His heart ached for his adoptive sister but the idea that Cat could have been injured or worse made his chest tighten painfully.

Donnie gave Cat a weak smile. “She’ll be okay. It may take a while though, broken ribs are no fun.”

“And they’re shell getting over.” Raph rubbed at his chest remembering his own broken ribs from the past.

April started to get up. “Maybe, I’ll come keep her company.”

Donnie waived a hand. “No, it’s alright. She’s fallen back asleep.”

“Sleep is probably best for her right now.” Leo agreed.

Cat shuffled the card deck. “Well then, you might as well join the game.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

****3 Hours since landfall

“How in the world am I losin' to you?” Raph complained. “No one can win five hands in a row!”

Donnie just chuckled and Leo frowned. “Don, are you counting cards?”

Donnie feigned shock. “Leo, I’m hurt that you’d even suggest such a thing!”

His companions studied him for a moment before they all began glaring. “You were countin' cards!” Raph growled.

“Donnie, I’m shocked!” April said though she hid a half smile behind her hand.

Cat threw down her hand of cards in disgust. “What is it with you guys today? First Raph knocks over the Monopoly board – which I was actually winning – and now you're cheating!” She threw her hands in the air and flopped backwards on the carpeted floor. “I give up.”

“Counting cards isn’t exactly cheating. It’s more along the lines of statistics. And it only gives a slight advantage.” Donnie began to explain.

“Spare us, brainiac.” Raph snorted. 

Donnie’s head suddenly snapped towards the door, a frown replacing his smug expression from a moment ago. Seeing him suddenly go serious, the others rose to follow him when he left the room.

“Gosh, Sarah I’m sorry.” Mikey was kneeling beside her on the floor, Mira wrapped in his arms. Splinter was also kneeling beside her, a hand pressed gently over her ribcage.

Donnie rushed over and knelt next to them. “Sarah, are you all right?” Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes and she was breathing heavy. Donnie looked up at his brother, who wore a pained expression. “What happened?”

“Mira and I were playing and she fell on top of Sarah. I’m sorry, I should have been watching her closer.”

Mira whimpered in Mikey’s arms and tears trickled down her own cheeks. Donnie patted her little head. He was grateful that although his daughter could sense that her mother was in pain, she could not feel it as he did. Every breath she took seemed to cause a sharp pain in her side. “It’s okay, sweetie. Mommy will be fine.”

Splinter met his son’s gaze. “I suggest we move her to somewhere with….less traffic.”

Donnie agreed, but this was going to be a tricky transfer. “We’ll have to be very careful, I believe her rib is pressing on her lung now.”

Mikey winced at this new information, while Raph cursed quietly behind them. “You should put her in the bedroom on the box spring. At least it will be slightly more comfortable than the floor.” April held the candle high to illuminate the room.

Donnie met Sarah’s eyes and she nodded in understanding. This was going to hurt no matter how gentle he was with her. Slowly, he lifted her small frame trying to jostle her as little as possible. It was a slow process as each movement made her gasp. Eventually he made it to the bedroom and laid her atop the box springs. He knelt beside the bed, afraid to sit on it and cause more harm. “I think it would be safe to give you something for the pain now. I believe the danger from the concussion has passed.”

Sarah didn’t respond, fearing she wouldn’t be able to keep the quiver from her voice. Donnie stroked her cheek once more before leaving to find the pain medicine. Sarah shuddered. She had been unprepared for the sudden impact and it had done quite a bit of damage. She bottled up the pain as much as possible, keeping it away from their bond. She knew she could only contain it for so long before Donnie became aware of it, but she would try her best to keep the pain to herself.


	6. Unwanted Surprises

****6 Hours since landfall

Leo helped Raph move the couch away from the window. The world outside seemed eerily quiet and very dark as night had fallen. The city that never sleeps was for once very much asleep. April adjusted the antenna on her portable TV. “Looks like it’s finally passed us. They’ve downgraded it to a tropical storm.”

“That’s a relief. Maybe we can get back home soon.” Leo glanced out the window at the slider, which was bobby in the water below.

“I doubt it, Leo. The water receding will take a lot longer than the storm surge took to come in.” Donnie sat beside Splinter and Mikey, where they had been talking. “We could be stuck above ground for days.”

Cat frowned. “Do you think the streets will stay flooded for that long?”

“No, but the sewers will.”

Raph frowned as he looked down at the slider. “We’ll have to do somethin’ with the slider then. We can’t just leave it out in the open.”

Leo nodded. “Alright, let’s get a few hours sleep and then we’ll take it to the garage before dawn.”

Donnie rose and went to check the water level out the window. It was hard to see but it already looked as though it had dropped a few feet. “Better go now guys. I think the water may be too low for the slider if you wait till morning.”

Mikey hopped up, he’d been bored for hours. “I want to come.”

Cat stood up. “Me, too. I need to check on the shop anyways.”

“Okay.” Leo turned to Master Splinter. “If it looks well enough for us to stay there, we’ll come back for you before dawn, Master.”

Splinter nodded. “Be careful, my sons.”

Leo paused with his hand on the window seal to look back at his brother. “Coming, Donnie?”

Donnie looked down at the sleeping form of his daughter. He’d left them once with disastrous results. “No, I think I’ll stay and keep an eye on Sarah and Mira.” Mira’s fever had broken after another dose of elderberry syrup and Sarah was passed out from the pain killers and would probably sleep the remainder of the night, still he could not imagine leaving them just yet.

Leo nodded. He couldn’t blame his brother for not wanting to leave his mate’s side after what had happened. It was probably best that he remain behind, his mind would only be distracted otherwise. He turned and led the way down the ladder to where the slider was anchored to the fire-escape. The errand wouldn’t take long after all and would likely be uneventful.

He slipped into the driver's seat and turned on the slider's headlights. As they pulled away from the building, they could tell that some residence had decided to stay by the dim candle light flickering in a few windows. Leo switched the slider to stealth mode. No need in drawing unwanted attention.

They at last neared the garage and it was obvious the water was receding quickly. Outside the barricade of sandbags, the water was now only about two feet deep. Raph jumped out and tied off the skiff to a post in the yard. The rest followed taking out their flashlights and wading up to the entrance.

Cat frowned at the sight that met them. The wall which was supposed to keep the water out was now acting as a dam, preventing it from escaping. Leo took hold of a sandbag. "Come on guys. We have to release the water."

Mikey and Raph started moving the bags which now weighed at least twice as much due to them being waterlogged. Cat watched as the brothers eventually pulled down enough bags that the water inside began to pour out. She hopped over the opening and tried to pull the door up but it wouldn't budge. Raph stepped up beside her with a smirk. "Let me do it."

Cat chuckled when it still wouldn't move. "What's the matter, tough guy?"

He gave her a quick glare. "Mikey, give me a hand." The youngest brother waded over to help. Between the two of them they pried the door open. More water gushed past them.

It appeared that only three feet of water had gotten inside, which meant most of the things they'd stored there would be okay, as well as most of Cat's equipment. "Donnie is not going to be happy." Leo commented as he inspected the water mark along the walls. Donnie had done the majority of the wiring.

"Yeah, I'd just got the place the way I liked it too." Cat mourned the loss of yet another garage. But at least this one wasn't a complete loss.

"Alright, dudes, my comic books made it!" Mikey cheered as he hopped down from a rafter, where he'd stowed his belongings.

Leo laughed. "Well, at least we have that going for us."

Voices outside made everyone go quiet and turn off their lights. Raph grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her into the small hallway with him. Mikey jumped back into the rafters while Leo hid behind a work bench.

"Yeah man, a lot of these places left money in the cash register. And I bet this place has plenty. I've seen a lot of nice bikes come out of here." A male voice said.

"It was a good idea to stay. We've made a killing so far. No security cameras and no cops! It's awesome!" A second male agreed.

Raph growled. "Looters." ‘How dare these punks think they can break into Cat's shop!’

A flashlight lit on the open doorway. "Hey, it looks like someone might have already hit this place."

"Let's check it out anyways. There might be some stuff we can sell." Two young men entered through the gap they'd made in the sandbags. Leo crouched a little further behind the workbench. He flashed Mikey and Raph a look and they understood. As the punks stopped just inside to swing their lights around, the three began their stealthy attack. Mikey leapt behind them, sweeping their feet and disappearing back into the shadows. The two punks gasped as they went face first into the murky water. They resurfaced with a sputter. The garage was now very dark, their flashlights lost in the water.

It was Leo's turn as he dumped the large toolbox that was atop the bench on them. They two men were now beginning to freak out since they couldn't see their attackers. "What the-" One cried as it barely missed their heads.

They scrambled back as the three turtles approached them in the darkness, their silhouettes looming menacingly over them. Raph growled again, this time much louder. "You punks better leave before I decide to rip you apart for just setting foot in here."

The men hurried to their feet and made a hasty exit, shouting profanities as they went. Once they were gone the guys burst into laughter. Mikey gave Raph a high three. "Those dudes won't be doing any more looting."

Leo turned back on his light and looked around again. "Well guys, let's check out the rest of the damage."

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

It was about an hour before dawn when the guys returned to April's. Splinter had been resting though not really sleeping in the living room. April was sleeping on the now up righted couch. Donnie was sleeping in the bedroom atop the box springs with one protective arm draped over Sarah and Mira was nestled in a blanket beside the bed. He'd finally gone to bed upon Splinter's insistence about an hour earlier.

Leo landed softly inside the window. "We're back, Father."

Splinter sat up. "I am glad you all made it back safely."

Cat climbed inside followed by Raph, and finally Mikey, who sat on the floor and rubbed the top of his injured foot absently. Donnie appeared in the hall. "How'd it go, guys?"

Raph folded his arms. "We ran into a little trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"The water hadn't completely receded from the garage but it should be by the time we get back. The electricity is out there as well." Leo explained.

Donnie rubbed his tired eyes. "That's probably a good thing as most of the lower east side has been under water." He glanced over his shoulder towards the bedroom, then at April who'd woke when she'd heard voices. "I think it might be best if Sarah and Mira stay here until we get the garage into a bit better shape. I wouldn't want them getting sick from any of the contaminants in the water. Their immune systems are already compromised."

April frowned a little. "That's fine with me, Donnie, but I suggest you run that past Sarah first."

Donnie nodded and retreated to the bedroom. Splinter rose and began collecting their things. "I will come and help with the cleanup."

"We sure do need it the place is pretty trashed and today may be the only day you guys can really help in the daylight without being spotted." Cat leaned against Raph, who placed a kiss on top of her head.

In the bedroom, Donnie sat gently on the side of the box springs. He hesitated at waking his mate. Once Sarah had fallen into a deep sleep he had discovered the true level of pain she'd been in. She had apparently been hiding it from him somehow, which upset him. "Sarah?" He leaned over her brushing a hand through her hair.

She gave a slight groan before coming to awareness. She attempted a weak smile and he could feel a wave of love flow over him through their bond. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I need to go with the guys to clean up the garage. I want you and Mira to stay here."

Unreasonable panic swamped her and Donnie gasped as it him. She clenched her eyes shut. "I'm sorry."

"No." His voice came out in a half growl. "Don't ever apologize for what you're feeling and," he locked his gaze with hers, "don't ever hide your pain from me again."

Sarah nodded as a tear trailed down her cheek. She could feel his heartache at the idea she would try to hide anything from him. "Never again. I promise." Guilt swelled in her heart and he smothered it with a loving kiss. 

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here. I don't want Mira getting sick again or you catching an infection." Feeling her hesitation, he sighed. "Once I've got a place for you and Mira I'll come back for you."

Sarah let out a heavy sigh. "I understand." And she did. There were a lot of very good reasons for them to stay behind, first and foremost their daughter's safety. But she still could not suppress the desire to be near her husband after everything that had happened. His loving and protective presence relaxed her in both body and mind.

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles and smirked when there was a spike of arousal from her. "Now, my love, you're in no condition to do....that."

Sarah chucked lightly and then winced when it sent ripples of pain through her ribs. "Can I help it if my husband still turns me on."

Donnie chuckled softly and there was a knock at the door before it opened. "You ready to go, Don?" Raph smiled at Sarah as he stepped a little further into the room. "How you doin', kiddo?"

She returned the smile. "I've been better."

Raph grinned at her attempt at humor and his eyes lit on the mattress that now leaned against the window. "How about we put this mattress back on? I bet that box spring ain't too comfortable."

Donnie rubbed his shoulder as he stood. "I can attest to that." He gently lifted Sarah while Raph maneuvered the mattress back into place and avoided stepping on Mira in the process. Donnie carefully laid his mate down on the much softer surface. He brushed another kiss across her brow and whispered in her ear his love before following his brother out.

Everyone was ready to go except Mikey, who looked like he was dozing as he leaned against the couch. Donnie gave his younger brother a playful nudge with his foot. "You okay, Mikey?"

Mikey sat up and gave a tired nod. "Yeah, guess I'm just getting a bit tired. We've been up nearly twenty-four hours straight."

"Well, you guys have. Mira and Splinter forced me to take naps."

Mikey chuckled as he stood up to follow his brothers out the window again. "Boy, I could really use one of those right now." He gave a small yawn as they climbed to the rooftop.

Cat yawned as well. "Me too."

Raph smiled. "Well, climb on and close your eyes, darlin'. I'll do the drivin'." Cat smiled and climbed onto her spouse's back, resting her head contentedly on his shell. Raph held her legs securely to his side as he jumped to the next rooftop.

Mikey turned to Leo with pleading eyes. "Hey, Leo-"

"No." Leo snorted as he followed Raph. Don and Mikey followed as well, along with Splinter.

"Aw, come on." Mikey whined.

"I am not carrying you!"

"Please..."

"I said no."

"But I'm really tired, bro." Mikey pleaded a little harder.

Leo shot him a quick look and almost gave in. "We're all tired, Mikey."

"But-"

"That is enough, Michelangelo. Dawn is nearly upon us, speed is necessary now." Splinter reprimanded.

Mikey fell silent as they continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop, their pace was slower than normal. Leo had slowed a bit for Splinter's sake, of which Mikey was grateful. Each jump made his foot throb. He wondered how such a small cut could hurt so much. By the time they reached the last rooftop, he was stumbling a bit on his landings, drawing a raised eye ridge from Donnie.

They climbed down and began the long process of cleaning up.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Sarah sat up stiffly and swallowed the painkillers. The trip to the garage was going to be a tough one. Donnie took the glass of water from her. It was just past midday and he had returned as promised. "Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded firmly. So, he helped her up and they walked slowly into the living room. Mira was giggling while April tickled her where she was held in Leo's arms. The little turtle was doing well after several doses of elderberry syrup.

April turned to the couple. "You know, it's going to be really quiet here without you guys."

Sarah giggled. "Don't you mean peaceful."

April laughed. "I'm a news reporter. I don't do peaceful. Speaking of which, I've got to go cover the cleanup efforts."

"Well, we should head back. We still have a lot to do." Leo headed for the window.

Sarah gave April a half hug. "Thanks for all your help."

April returned the hug carefully. "My pleasure. We're family after all."

The couple followed Leo out the window and slowly down the stairs to where the van was parked in the alley. They had stashed the van in a garage topside, along with some of their other larger rides. Donnie helped Sarah into the long bench seat up front, while Leo took Mira into the back. Donnie drove slowly, but each bump made Sarah grit her teeth in pain. Some parts of the streets still had standing water but for the most part it had receded into the sewers.

New York looked like a war zone. Store fronts were damaged and windows smashed from either the water or looters. The electricity had yet to be restored though it probably would be soon. The streets were still deserted as the national guard wasn't letting anyone back into the city yet. And they were littered with debris and abandoned cars, so it took some time before they finally reached the garage.

Inside, Cat set down her broom and came to help Sarah as they entered. But the couple froze as their eyes landed on Mikey. He was leaning on his mop with half closed eyes. "Mikey?" Donnie prompted.

The younger turtle looked up. "Oh, hey guys." 

Sarah frowned. His color was off and even his normally cheerful voice was not right. They approached him and she touched his cheek. She gasped. "Mikey, your burning up!"


	7. Cleaning Out and Cleaning Up

Donnie put a hand to Mikey's brow and looked at Cat. "Where are Master Splinter and Raph?"

She gestured to the back room which was normally used for storage. "They've been in there the last hour or so, trying to fix up somewhere we can all sleep tonight."

Sarah glared. "And none of you noticed he was getting sick!"

"Sarah..." Donnie frowned when Cat's face dropped. His wife didn't seem to notice as she stepped away from him and took Mikey's hand, leading him to the back room.

Leo sighed. "Don't take it personal, Cat. She always has been a little more protective of Mikey than the rest of us."

"She's just worried about him." Donnie put a hand on her shoulder.

Cat's eyes dropped. "I just thought he was tired is all."

"No one's blaming you, Cat." Donnie gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I better go see why he's sick now." They followed as he led the way into the back room.

Mikey was laid out on a cot and Splinter was knelt next to his head speaking softly to him. Sarah sat uncomfortably on the side of the cot as she removed the bandage around his foot. She pressed a hand to her mouth and Donnie leaned close to inspect the wound. It was red and swollen. He moved to stand beside Splinter. "You've got a pretty bad infection, Mikey."

Splinter rubbed a gentle hand across his son's head and Mikey turned into the touch. "I should have noticed sooner." The old rat chastised himself.

Mikey opened his tired eyes. "It's not your fault, Sensei. If it's anyone's, it's mine. Guess I wasn't paying attention."

Leo shook his head. "No, Mikey. It's no one's fault. We're all tired and none of noticed until now."

Raph nodded with a frown. "Yeah, Mikey, we're sorry, bro."

Sarah squeezed one of Mikey's hands before allowing Donnie to help her over to another cot across the room. "I'll take care of Mikey. You're still hurt and need to rest." He wished he could X-ray her to see the full extent of the damage.

Sarah frowned. "But you have so much to do already."

He gave her a weak smile. "It'll be fine." He could tell through the bond that she was unconvinced. "I promise to ask for help if I need it." This seemed to satisfy her for the most part and he gave her a quick kiss before leaving to look through their medical supplies.

Sarah caught Cat's wrist as she too was about to leave. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Cat managed a small smile. "It's okay. I get it. He's the baby and we are all a little more protective of him."

Sarah nodded. "Still it didn't give me the right to yell at you. Like Leo said it's no one's fault."

"How do you suppose it got infected?"

"Probably when you guys brought the slider back last night. Leo said there was still a little standing water at that time. I'm sure that water probably contained hoards of bacteria." Sarah sighed. "And standing on it all day certainly didn't help matters."

Leo let Mira down and she looked between Mikey and her mother sadly before moving to her mother's side. "Mommy, is Uncle Mikey okay?"

Sarah stroked her daughter's cheek. "He'll be fine. But he's very sick right now, so you should leave him alone."

"Is Daddy going to give him medicine?"

Cat smiled down at her niece. "Yes, he went to get some."

Mira looked over her shoulder at the door and Sarah put a hand on her other shoulder. "Sweetie, I want you to stay in here with us. You have been sick too and if you go into the rest of the garage when it hasn't been cleaned properly you may get sick again. Do you understand?"

Mira frowned but nodded. Cat patted her little head. "I've got to go clean some more but I'll bring some of your toys in here, okay?"

The toddler seemed to lighten at this and smiled. "Okay."

Cat left as Donnie returned and went to kneel beside Mikey's cot. Leo and Splinter had been speaking quietly for some time and now they watched as Donnie pulled several vials from the duffel bag. The first vial contain dried turmeric which he mixed with Aloe Vera oil which was in the second vial and pressed it into the wound after cleaning it, then rewrapped it to keep the pasty substance in place. The third vial contained penicillin which he had grown naturally in his lab and broken down into a potent liquid form. This one would have to be given as a shot, which normally Mikey would have protested, but in his present condition didn't even seem to notice as the needle was pressed into his arm.

Lastly, Donnie took the final vial and dripped several drops of clear Aloe Vera oil into a cup of green tea. "Mikey, you need to drink this."

Splinter helped his drowsy son sit up and coaxed him to drink the warm liquid. "Leonardo, please bring me a bowl of water and a clean cloth."

Leo bowed slightly. "Yes, Master." He gave Mikey a little frown before leaving.

The younger brother finished his drink and lay back heavily. Splinter hovered, his features strained with worry. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he had not seen the signs of his illness. His heart ached as Leo handed him the bowl of water and cloth. He wet the cloth and rang it out before laying it across his son's head. 

Donnie sighed. "He'll run a fever for a while yet, but the penicillin and other herbs should take effect in the next hour or so."

Mikey opened his eyes slightly. "Thanks, Donnie."

Donatello smiled softly. "No problem, little bro. Now you should sleep." He patted his hand warmly.

"Yeah, you better get better soon, 'cause you ain't gettin' out of helpin' that easily." Raph teased.

Leo leaned over and squeezed his brother's shoulder. "We'll be right outside."

"I will remain here to care for Michelangelo, Sarah and Mira." Splinter told the brothers as the three rose to leave the room.

Donnie paused to pat Mira on the head. "Take care of Mommy for me, okay?"

Mira smiled. "Okay." Sarah smiled at the exchange, until she saw her mate rub at his tired eyes. He looked up and gave her a small smile. He could feel her concern for him, but there was so much he had to do, so he would have to push past the exhaustion and accomplish what he could do now.

The lights suddenly flickered and then blazed to life. Donnie gave a relieved sigh. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the generator now. Sarah sensed the lift in pressure and curled her lips ever so slightly. Donnie gave her a little nod before returning to the main room of the garage.

Outside Raph caught up with Cat near the small office. He'd seen the exchange between her and Sarah. "Hey, what's goin' on between you and Sarah?"

Cat tried to shrug it off. "It's okay." Raph glared and she sighed. He obviously didn't believe her. "Really, she was just upset that none of us had noticed Mikey getting sick."

"And?" He continued his glare.

"She kinda yelled at me." Cat quickly amended her phrase when the turtle narrowed his eyes. "Well, it wasn't directed at me. I just happened to be standing there. And she's already apologized." She touched his arm warmly and met his dark eyes. "So, everything's fine. She's been through a lot in the last day or so." She slipped into his arms, resting her head on his chest. "We all have."

Raph let out a heavy sigh. He knew there hadn't been anything meant by it but it still bothered him somewhat. He glanced across the garage at his brother. ‘Maybe she's on edge because Donnie's so tired. I'm sure things will get back to normal after a good night's sleep.’ He kissed the top of Cat's head and rested his cheek against it. His arms tightened around her, allowing the tension in his body to slowly seep away. 

The day passed quietly until dinner time, when a serious discussion began about who would prepare the food. Those that were able-bodied at the moment were not the best cooks in the group. The discussion drew Splinter from the storage room. "What is the problem?"

Leo was relieved to see their father. "Master, I hope we didn't disturb you."

"We were trying to decide what to make for dinner." Donnie explained.

"And who would cook it." Raph folded his arms. "It's not like we're the pick of the litter when it comes to cooking."

Splinter couldn't help but smile slightly. "I will prepare dinner, if one of you will watch over Michelangelo and Sarah."

"I will. I need to check on Mikey anyways." Donnie turned and went into the back room.

Mikey was still sleeping. Donnie pressed a hand to his head. His temperature had dropped some, though he was still running a fever. Donnie unwrapped the bandage on his foot. Although it had only been a few hours since they had applied the ointment, the wound looked better than it had. It was still swollen but not as red. He gently rewrapped it and looked up to meet his brother's drowsy gaze. "How are you feeling, Mike?"

"A little better."

Donnie rubbed his brother's arm comfortingly. "I'm glad. I think we caught it before it caused too much damage." He gave him a weak smile. "Now, try to sleep some more. Father is making dinner." 

Mikey smiled a bit. "Pizza?"

Donnie chuckled lightly. "No, I doubt it. Splinter's not much for pizza." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Mikey scrunched up his face. "Bro, you look seriously tired."

Donnie nodded. "Yeah, but we've finally got the place cleaned up. I'll probably have to do some rewiring though."

"Let it wait until tomorrow." Sarah's soft voice carried from across the room.

Donnie smiled as he went to her side. "And how are you feeling?" He asked even though he could sense her pain had lessened.

She smiled lovingly. "Better. But you need to lie down."

He thought about protesting but instead he sighed. "Maybe for just a little while." Moving Mira to the foot of the cot, he laid down beside his mate and she scooted into him a bit as his arms wrapped gently around her. He let out a heavy sigh as his body relaxed and sleep quickly overtook him.

A little while later, Leo found them just that way. He smiled softly as he crossed the room to lay a blanket over them. "Sleep well, little brother." He quietly lifted Mira from the foot of the cot where she had begun to stir.

Mikey snickered a little. "That's totally sappy, bro."

Leo stepped across the room to where Mikey lay with a little smile. "Maybe, but it's my job." He looked at his youngest brother with concern. "You feel like eating anything?"

Mikey slowly nodded. "I think I could stomach something." Leo helped him up and he leaned on him as they left the room. "Thanks, bro."

Leo just smiled as he helped him to where everyone else was gathered round a pair of sawhorses with a board across it they were using as a makeshift table. Raph rose to help Mikey into a chair. "Where's Donnie?"

"Sleeping." Leo said as he sat the tiny tot in his lap. Mira was now awake and looking around. She stretched and giggled when Leo tickled her. "Are you hunger, Mira-chan?"

"Yeah!" She licked her lips.

Splinter brought over the pot he had warmed soup in. "Good. Let us eat and then rest. There is still much to do."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Donnie woke slowly to find Sarah tucked up against him. He could tell that she was still in a good deal of pain. Her face contorted for a moment and he frowned. His mate hated painkillers and only took them when absolutely necessary. She said it made her mind dull. He pressed a kiss to her brow and realized that she was still coated in the dirt from her ride through the sewers.

Glancing around the mostly dark room, he found his family sleeping in various places. Mira was sleeping next to Leo on a mat on the floor between the two cots. Splinter was sleeping in a makeshift hammock. Mikey still slept in the second cot, while Raph and Cat shared another hammock across the room. 

Trying not to wake Sarah, Donnie slowly got up. His mate stirred from the sudden lack of his warmth. He paused to watch her for a moment before completely getting up. Moving with the silence of a ninja, he made his way out into the main garage. Light was filtering in beneath the door.

He found one of the large plastic tubs they had used to carry things from the lair. He removed the few items that were still inside and carried it to the office. Then he looked for the large cooking pot and poured a jug of water in it. As he set the pot on the small camping stove, he could feel Sarah waking.

He smiled as he returned to the storage room with a bottle of water and two pain relievers. She smiled at him as he entered and sat beside her on the cot. "Here." She started to protest but thought better of it when her ribs shot waves of pain through her chest. Donnie helped her sit up and she relaxed into his strong arms as she took the pills. Her eyes landed on the bundle beneath a blanket on the mat beside Leo and she smiled.

Donnie dipped his head and whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her neck. "I have something I want to show you. Come on." Sarah silently allowed him to help her up and into the other room.

"Are you trying to cook something?" She asked with a small laugh when he settled her in a chair beside the pot.

Donnie grinned at her tease. "No. But maybe I could if you'd show me how sometime."

She laughed again. "No way. I can't have you being better than me at that too."

Donnie chuckled. "I doubt that anyone could be better at cooking than you."

She watched with curiosity as he carried the large pot into the office, then returned for the duffle bag that held her clothes. When he returned once more with a mischievous glint in his eye that matched the feelings that filled the bond, to help her stand she merely smiled. He led her into the office and her smile expanded into a large grin at the sight that met her.

There before her was a makeshift tub. The pot of warm water sat to one side along with her soap and shampoo.

Donnie grinned when she turned to look at him. Sarah's emotions were always so strong and now was no exception. The force with which her love struck him would have knocked any normal man off his feet. Instead he captured her lips in an attempt to soften the blow, returning his love with the same intensity. Sarah moaned sending a satisfying shiver down his spine.

Finally he released her lips and she gave a small whimper of protest. He chuckled as he stroked her cheek. "The water will get cold."

"Let it." She pulled him down as best she could and into another passionate kiss. Stealthily he moved her backwards into the office and closed the door behind them. Slowly he helped her undress. He nearly lost himself when she pressed her warm flesh against him. Steadying his nerve he picked her up enough to set her in the tub. At last he pulled away to smile at her. Sarah's eyes were hazy with desire. 

He moved to kneel behind her and gently unwrap the bandage. He began to pour some of the warm water over her head, inspecting the stitches while he was at it. Sarah relaxed as her mate began his ministrations. The room was warm and his hands gentle as he massaged her scalp with the lavender shampoo. Normally she wouldn't have let him fuss over her so, but it seemed to be calming him as well so she allowed it.

As another cup of the warm water fell from her head to her shoulders, she let her mind wander. She began to relive the moments of the past few days; the fear of losing her daughter and mate, and the incredible darkness of unconsciousness. That had been the worst by far. There had been a loneliness there that she had not felt since being reunited with Donatello. It was a force that made her want to crawl into his arms and never leave.

Even now as she sat in his presence, in relative safety, that loneliness still gripped her heart. Donnie's hand stroked her cheek where hot tears were rolling down. She hadn't even realized that at some point she'd started crying. His arms wrapped around her and he placed soft kisses along her neck until he reached her ear. "I'm here. I'm right here." More tears began to fall and with them a torrent of emotion. 

Donnie held her like a drowning man to a life preserver, allowing wave after wave to crash upon him. Even after her breathing had slowed and the tears had stopped, he kept her wrapped tightly in his arms. Until at last she turned to gaze up at him with her deep chocolate eyes and he understood. The bond revealed to him what she needed and he would give it, along with his heart.


	8. Picking Up the Pieces

Mira sat up on the mat and looked through the open doorway, trying to determine exactly what was happening with her parents. When the confusing swirl of emotion finally settled on love, she let out a contented sigh. Spying the abandoned cot, she climbed up and snuggled down into it drawing in the scents of her mother and father.

Raph smiled at his niece as she fell back to sleep atop the cot. Both he and Cat had woken some time ago, but were content to lay awake and hold one another. They had watched the small scene between Donnie and Sarah, and suspected they wanted to be alone.

Raph nuzzled Cat's hair, where her head laid on his chest. Cat was basically lying on top of him. Not that he minded, the position made it easier to access her curves. Cat lifted her head, propping her chin on her hands. "Sleep well?" She asked softly. He smirked and she rolled her eyes, before brandishing a more serious expression. "You know, I was really worried something might have happened to you the other day."

Raph heaved a heavy sigh. "I know, darlin'. Things just got a little out of control."

"Promise me you'll call next time."

He nodded. "I will, but hopefully there won't be a next time."

"I hope so too, once was enough." Cat rose up to kiss him warmly. After a moment there came a groan from across the room. 

They found the source staring at them with drowsy eyes. Mikey shook his head. "You guys are going to give me a cavity."

Raph shook a fist at him. "I'll give you a cavity all right!"

Leo sat up and yawned. "Give it a rest, Raph. Mikey's been sick."

"He must be feeling better, 'cause he's got enough energy to make wisecracks." Raph grumbled as Cat began to climb out of the hammock.

Leo stood and stretched, before turning his attention back to Mikey. "So how are you feeling? Any better?" He rested a hand on his brother's head.

"Better than yesterday, but I'm still pretty tired."

"You've still got a slight temperature. You should probably stay in bed today and I bet Don will want to give you another shot of penicillin."

"I agree." Splinter sat up in his hammock. "You must rest and recover your strength, my son."

Leo moved toward the hammock. "Let me help you down, Master."

"Thank you, Leonardo." Splinter said as he touched the floor.

Leo glanced around the room. "Where is Donnie, anyways?"

Raph dismounted his hammock gracefully. "Um, I think they wanted to be alone."

Leo frowned. "But he should have checked on Mikey before taking off somewhere."

Cat turned back to the room with a smile. "I think he's taking care of Sarah at the moment." She had seen the small window to the office covered in steam and the blinds drawn.

Raph glanced over his wife's shoulder at the office door, wondering exactly what 'taking care of her' entailed. Cat caught the look and was about to comment, when the office door opened. Sarah emerged holding fast to Donnie. She was clean and back in her own clothes a peaceful and refreshed expression pressed her lips.

Cat lit up. "You got a bath! I want one!"

Sarah chuckled. "You're more than welcome, but you'll need to get fresh water. It's pretty dirty."

Donnie handed Raph the large pot he'd carried out and leaned in close. He spoke so only Raph could hear him. "Have fun, bro. I know we did."

Raph couldn't stop the small blush. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. "One bath comin' up." Cat stifled a little squeal and took off to find her bag. Behind them Mira woke and wandered out into the main room.

Donnie patted his brother's shoulder as he stepped past him to set Sarah in a chair. Leo moved to stand next to them. "How's the head wound?"

"It's actually looking pretty good. I was worried it might get infected because it took so long for us to get it properly cleaned. But now that I've gotten a good look, I think we're in the clear." Donnie squeezed Sarah's hand and she smiled up at him.

Leo crossed his arms. "Well, Mikey isn't. He's still running a fever."

Donnie blinked at the harshness in his tone for a second and then frowned. "You're right. I'd better check on him."

Leo watched him go before turning back to Sarah. She was glaring daggers at him. "What?"

"That was completely unnecessary. Donnie knows what he needs to do. He doesn't need to have more pressure."

"What are you talking about?"

Sarah's glare intensified. "He's got enough on his plate without you making him feel guilty. All he wanted was a few minutes of peace, without worrying about repairing the garage and lair, and all of us. Why did you have to take that away from him?" She didn't let him answer as she struggled to her feet to follow her mate.

Leo frowned at her receding form. ‘I didn't realize he was under so much stress.’ He sighed and turned to see that Mira had found Splinter and was climbing up into his lap.

Sarah found Donnie leaning over Mikey. "Your wound looks a lot better. How are you feeling?"

Mikey smiled a bit. "Just tired."

"I'll get you another dose of penicillin." Donnie stood to retrieve the medicine but Sarah caught him in the doorway. She cupped his face and there was a silent exchange of emotions before he drew her into a deep embrace.

Mikey watched the encounter with a pang in his heart. The scene had been so tender and intimate, that it made him wonder if he'd ever experience something so deep. After they moved away he let out a deep sigh. As unlikely as it was, he wished it was possible.

Donnie returned with the penicillin. Mikey watched him for a long moment as he injected the medicine. "Anything wrong, bro?"

Donnie looked up with a small smile. "Nah, Leo's just being Leo is all." He motioned for Mikey to sit up. "You should probably get up and move around a bit, if you feel like it. How about some breakfast?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I am getting a bit tired of just lying around." Donnie helped him up and Mikey put an arm around his shoulders. "Say, Donnie?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like? I mean havin' someone?"

Donnie paused just outside the store room to look down at his brother. Mikey looked a little distraught and his eyes were sad as he looked across the room where Sarah sat, Mira clinging to her knee. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's better than building inventions, better than late night kung-fu flicks, and even better than pizza." He gave his brother a smirk. "But seriously, bro. It's like....being completed. The other half of yourself."

Mikey looked up at him. "Other half?"

"The one who is calm when you're upset, the one that's strong when you're weak, the one who is compassionate when you're frustrated. They're the person that builds you up, makes you want to be more than what you are."

"Do you think someday I'll find someone like that?"

Donnie chuckled. "If Raph did, I'm sure you'll have no problem, little brother."

Mikey grinned and looked around. "Speaking of which where is ol' Raphie-boy?"

Donnie glanced at the widow to the office which was full of steam. "Having fun I'm sure."

Inside the office, Raph was kneeling beside the tub running a rag over Cat's back. She smiled and leaned against the arm that was wrapped around her. She ran her hands up his arm and Raph smirked. He let the rag fall and pushed aside a short wet blonde lock to place a kiss on her neck. "Comfy?"

"Mmm." She sighed contentedly. "It's been a while since we got to be alone like this."

He placed another kiss on her shoulder. "Yeah, and it still may be a while before we get time alone again."

She turned to face him. "How bad do you think the lair is?"

He stroked her check. "I don't know, but the way Donnie talks it may be at least a few days before we'll even be able to check it out."

She sighed. "I never thought I'd lose another home."

He lifted her chin. "Hey, you haven't lost anything. We're still together and nothin'll ever change that. I've learned the hard way that home is where we are all together as a family."

Cat wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Sometimes you amaze me, tough guy." She ran a hand over his unmasked face. "I guess that's why I love you so much."

He pulled her against him, kissing her just as deeply. "I love you too, darlin'." His eyes lit up and he smirked down at her. "Hey, didn't you mention something about rewards the other day?"

Cat chuckled. "I believe I did." He growled playfully as she pressed her body against his.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Leo was quiet through breakfast, while Donnie and Sarah discussed checking the water lines. Sarah was also tired of lying around and insisted she wanted to help him. Donnie had given in as long as all she did was hand him tools. Sarah seemed content with that and when breakfast was over they disappeared into the bathroom.

Raph and Cat were being extra cozy as they sat on the other side of the makeshift table, while Mira was pretending to examine Mikey. The youngest brother grinned as the tot pretended to look down his throat. He smiled at her. "What's the diagnosis, doc?"

"You got a horse in your throat. You better eat some hey so he doesn't get hungry." Mira said in a serious tone.

Mikey laughed. "Oh, I'll do that right away."

Leo sighed and got up to leave. "Where are you going, my son?" Splinter asked beside him.

"I think I'll go see how far the water's gone down in the basement."

Raph looked up. "I'll come with you."

Leo sighed. "Whatever."

Raph frowned and squeezed Cat's hand before following his brother out. Leo walked to the back staircase and opened the door. The basement was dark. Donnie had shut the breaker off for that part of the garage. Raph picked up a flashlight from one of the workbenches. He turned it on and shown it down the stairs.

Leo walked down to the bend in the staircase and waited for Raph to step down onto the platform with him. Here they both had to stop as the water still filled the basement about half way. Leo sighed. "Doesn't look like we're going home anytime today."

Raph turned the light so he could look at his brother. "What's wrong with you, Leo?"

"Nothing." Leo looked away, folding his arms.

"C'mon man, there’s obviously somethin' botherin' you."

Leo sighed. "I think I may have been a little hard on Donnie earlier."

Raph frowned. "About what?"

"Sometimes I wonder if he puts Sarah before the rest of us."

Raph went stiff. "Leo, you don't need to wonder. He does." Leo looked up at him in surprise. "But he should. She's his wife. And their bond is something that none of us could ever begin to understand."

"I know, but..."

"You may not want to hear this, but if it was me I'd do the same thing. Cat comes first." Leo stared at him as he continued. "But that doesn't mean either of us cares any less for you, Mikey, or Master Splinter. It just means that we have someone to protect and care for." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You'll understand some day when you have someone to protect of your own."

Leo frowned again and looked away. "Yeah, I guess."

"Just cut him a break, bro. Sarah's hurt pretty bad too."

Leo sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

Raph gave him a small smile before heading back up to the garage. Leo remained on the platform for a few more minutes thinking over what his brother had said. At last he climbed the stairs and stepped into the doorway to the bathroom. Sarah was seated on the toilet while Donnie was fiddling with the water main beneath the sink.

"Um, hey guys. How's it going?"

The couple looked up and Donnie stood to turn on the faucet. There was a sputter and then the water began to flow. "Looks like the water's working. But it may be contaminated, so we should probably boil it before using it."

"Good." Leo rubbed his head nervously. "Don, I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking. I know you got a lot of things to do. I just get worried sometimes."

Donnie smiled at his brother. He had been hurt by the unnecessary admonishment but understood he hadn't said it to be mean. "It's okay, bro. I understand. We all get a little jumpy when it's Mikey."

Leo relaxed, his eyes meeting Sarah's. "Yeah, I guess we do." 

She smiled. "Yeah, we all do." She stood and hugged him. "I didn't mean to be so hard on you earlier either."

He hugged her back. "You had a right to be. I was making assumptions - wrong assumptions." He stepped back to give her a small smile. "Forgive me?"

Sarah's smile lit the room. "Of course!" Leo left the room and she took her seat again atop the toilet.

Donnie raised an eye ridge at her in curiosity, but decided it wasn't worth pursuing. He had come to understand that families had their disagreements, but Sarah had a way of resolving them as quickly as they rose.

Time passed and it took another two days before the water level dropped low enough that the guys could finally go check on the lair. Mikey was feeling better and Sarah was healing though her injuries would take a lot longer to mend. They packed up their things and loaded the slider. Donnie hooked it onto the van. And at last they piled inside.

"Time to go home, munchkin." Raph said as he picked up Mira. He placed her in his lap where he sat in the back near Cat.

The little turtle grinned."Yah!"

Leo glanced over his shoulder from the steering wheel. "Do you think the gate will open to the garage?"

"We'll just have to see. I designed the motor to be waterproof, but not submerged for four days." Donnie sat in the back cradling Sarah against him, trying his best to keep her from jostling too much.

In the front, Splinter sat between Leo and Mikey. "It is likely we will have much to clean up before we are able to rest."

They rode in silence for a while, until they came at last to the garage entrance the headlights illuminating the metal bars. They crossed their fingers hoping the gate would open. But unfortunately it didn't. 

Donnie sighed as he released Sarah to sit on the floor of the van. "Come on, Raph, give me a hand."

Raph sat Mira on the floor next to her mother and climbed out with his brother. The two turtles took hold of the gate in the darkness and pulled it out of the muck that was caked around the base. After the gate was freed, Donnie found the manual crank and used it to lift the gate.

Leo slowly pulled the van into the garage. The heavy toolboxes which were bolted to the floor remained though nothing else did. The family climbed out to inspect their home. Donnie helped Sarah out the back and took Mira from Cat while Raph offered her a hand down. The floor was slick with sludge as everyone made their way to where the door normally was. It wasn't there and neither was the false wall that they'd built to prevent the water from getting in.

"Well, the wall didn't do that much good." Raph stepped over the loose bricks that scattered the small passage that led into the lair.

As they stepped into the living room a collective gasp swept the group....


	9. Rebuilding

As they stepped into the living room a collective gasp swept the group. There was literally nothing left except for a three inch layer of sludge and slime on the floor. Sarah slowly crossed the space, Donnie's arm wrapped supportively around her. Tears filled her eyes as she looked on their bedroom. The mattress was half on the floor, half on the wall. The wooden bed frame was mostly gone except for a few pieces of splintered wood. The dresser and side tables were gone. The beautiful dressing screen Leo had painted for her was twisted and barely recognizable, the screen itself gone leaving only a hunk of metal.

Donnie looked down at his wife as he felt the sadness well in her heart. He lifted her chin. "It'll be okay."

She nodded. "I know, it's just...."

He pressed a kiss into her hair as he pulled her into his chest. "I know. I know."

Raph and Cat stood in their bedroom doorway, staring at the empty space. The far wall, which had been the original entrance into the chamber, had been reopened by the water. Cat looked up at her spouse with a frown, unshed tears filled her eyes. Raph pulled her into fierce hug. "Shh..."

She wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his shoulder. The tears slipped silently from her eyes as he held her trembling form tightly. He could feel her grief at the loss of yet another home. 

Leo and Mikey stood in the main section of their shared bedroom. Not even the mattresses remained. The room had been swept clean; every evidence that they had once lived there gone. Mikey swiped at his eyes and Leo wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The brothers stood silently in the space, until Splinter stepped up beside them.

His own brown eyes were sad. His things had been swept away too, leaving nothing but muck in its place. He took a deep breath. "The important thing is we are all together and safe." He placed a warm hand on his youngest son's arm as Raph and Cat joined them.

The two looked just as distraught as they did. A little wail echoed off the walls and they all trudged into the living room to find Mira crying. Her parents were doing their best to sooth her, but the tot continued to cry. Mikey glanced around the door into her room, if it could be called that now. The once cozy chamber was now a gapping hole that led right into the sewer tunnel beyond. Nothing indicated she had ever occupied the space. He understood how she felt as it was the only home they'd ever known and now it was basically destroyed.

He turned and stroked her shell. "It's okay, dudette. We'll get you some more toys."

The little turtle lifted her face from Donnie's neck ever so slightly, tears still streaming her little cheeks. She sniffled and looked to her father for confirmation. "Really?"

Donnie nodded. "Yes, really."

"Yeah, maybe even better ones." Raph crossed his arms. He hated it when Mira cried. He really wanted to pound something right now but there wasn't anything. The only things left in the dojo were the weights.

Mikey sighed. He'd seen enough and really didn't want to see any more. "Why don't we go wait in the van? I'll read you one of my comic books." Mira nodded slowly and Donnie slipped her into his arms.

As they left, Donnie turned towards his lab. He was truly dreading going in there. After seeing the bedroom, he had a rough idea of what he might find - a lot of destruction. Sarah's warm hand wrapped around his. He glanced down at her as he felt her concern and love for him come to the surface. He sighed. "Might as well get this over with." They walked hand in hand into the doorway.

His heart dropped at the sight before him. The room that once held the most technically advanced gear, the best and worst of his inventions, decades of sweat and blood was gone. The only things that remained were two heavy console computers. But they were too badly damaged to do much with. After sitting in salt water and who knows what else for four days, the internal components were likely ruined beyond use.

His legs trembled. "I can't believe it. It's all gone - all my books, research, notes - everything. All I have left are the backups I took to the garage." Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist and for a split second supported his weight until pain shot through her body. He immediately lifted himself off her and looked down at her with concern. But the eyes that met his only held sympathy for his loss. They stared at one another for a long moment before Splinter spoke behind them.

"I think it would be wise to join Michelangelo in the van in order to discuss what we want to do from here." They all nodded solemnly and followed their father back to the van.

Mikey was settled in the back on the floor, Mira nestled beside him reading a comic. They each wiped their feet of the slime before stepping in and finding a place to sit. Leo sighed. "Well, Donnie, how long do you think it'll take to fix the place back up?"

Donnie took a deep breath. "I won't lie, guys. It'll take some time. It'll almost be like starting from scratch. Some of the wiring is still there, but how good it is, I just don't know."

"I guess that means back to the shop." Mikey frowned. The shop was spacious enough but it didn't feel like home.

Raph rubbed his chin. "What about the subbasement of the garage?"

Leo tilted his head at his brother. "What about it?"

"Well, if it's going to be like starting all over, why don't we rebuild there? No one should bother us and it'd be a lot closer to Cat in case there was trouble."

Donnie frowned. "Not that, that's not a good idea, Raph, but we haven't taken a good look at the subbasement since the storm. So, I don't know how good of shape it's in."

"Well, one thing is for sure, we aren't sleeping here tonight." Leo said with a frown.

"I agree, but the slider should stay. It draws too much attention topside." Cat pointed out.

"Or you guys could ride it back through the sewers to the garage. It'd give you a chance to check out how bad things are between here and there." Sarah suggested looking up at her spouse.

Donnie made the face he normally did when she suggested going to the surface without him, a deep frown. It didn't matter that it had been many years since her life had last been in danger he still would never like it. He looked around at his brothers. "Alright, Mikey, you come with me. We'll meet you guys there in about twenty minutes." He squeezed Sarah's hand as he rose and she nodded, giving him the same silent promise she always did. Mira crawled to her mother's side and she kissed her little round head. Mira yawned; it had already been a tiring day for the toddler.

Raph and Cat moved further inside and closed the back door, while Leo climbed into the driver's seat again. He waited for the slider to pull around him and move off into a tunnel before backing up. He tried the button to pull down the gate but it still didn't want to cooperate. "I'll get the gate." Raph stepped out and used the crank to close it behind them.

Traffic was still rather thin, though the city was slowly coming back to life. Most of the streetlights were working and the looting had stopped as the cops were making patrols again. At last they pulled through the yard and around the building to park the van in back. Raph took up Mira while Leo offered Sarah his arm. She was actually moving a lot better now and it only hurt when she moved certain ways. Cat hurried ahead of the group to unlock the small back door, while Splinter brought up the rear.

As they entered, Mira yawned again and cuddled Mikey's old teddy, one of her few remaining toys now. Sarah patted her daughter's head. "I think it's time for bed."

Mira pouted a little. "But I'm not tired."

Sarah smiled. "Yes, you are."

Mira's eyes began to close and she cuddled into her uncle. "No, I'm not."

Both Raph and Sarah chuckled lightly. Sarah gestured to the storeroom where the cots were still set up. She was still unable to carry the growing toddler. Raph followed her into the room and laid her on the cot. He covered her gently and smiled warmly. Sarah smiled too. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder to be sure they were alone. "You'd have made a great father."

Raph blushed. "Nah, Cat's probably right. Me and her are a little too temperamental to raise kids."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't think that's true, Raph. I think you'd both do very well. But I know she's not keen on the idea."

He sighed and patted Mira gently on her shell. "Yeah, but this little angel is enough."

She smiled, leaning on his arm and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go see if the basement is move-in ready."

He chuckled as he helped her out of the room. The others were already standing with the elevator doors open. Raph gave Cat a small smile as they joined them. As the doors closed, the elevator gave a little groan and began its decent. They were soon stepping out into the subbasement. Turning on their flashlights they took a look around. Leo noted with some surprise how large the space truly was. It spanned the length and width of the garage easily and perhaps a bit more. And the space was not cluttered by pipes. The garage only required water and electricity. Cat had decided not to run gas to heat the place. She felt it might start another fire. So the mains were still there for gas, but remained locked.

Sarah noticed that it would be extremely easy to hook into the water and lights above. Though they'd never mentioned it, she knew the guys always felt a little bad about siphoning electricity and water from the city. This way they'd all feel better. 

Raph and Cat were exploring the area. They had already realized it would be simple to put up some walls and section off the large space. Thus they were searching for the best place for their room.

The hum of the slider drew Sarah and Splinter to the tunnel that ended beside the elevator. A moment later the vehicle appeared. Mikey hopped out while Donnie shut off the engine. "Sorry we took so long. There were a few tunnels that were blocked off by debris. But all in all it wasn't too bad."

He climbed down and they all began to inspect the area. Even here there was still a thick layer of sludge on the floor but it would be by far easier to clean than the lair. After a while they regrouped near the elevator. "Well, Raph, I got to say this isn't a half bad idea." Donnie smiled at his brother.

Raph took the bait with a smirk. "You ain't the only smart one around, you know?"

Mikey grinned. "I've only got two questions. Does this mean I get my own room?"

They all laughed. "Sure, Mikey." Donnie answered at last.

"Good. And can Leo's room be on the other side of the lair?"

Leo snorted at his youngest brother. "Hey!"

Their laughter lasted longer this time and Raph grinned wide as he wrapped an arm around his baby brother's shoulders. "I think we are all with you there, bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, Leo's snoring must really be awful! LOL!


End file.
